The Legend of the Smash Gauntlet
by CaptainFalcon99
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER! The following story contains characters from various different franchises as well as a single OC. The creator of this fanfiction can only take credit for the creation of the OC and this story's plot. All other characters belong to their respective owners. With this in mind, enjoy the story. (This disclaimer is only visible during this chapter.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed**

 **Location: Earth, USA, New York City, Random Apratment Building**

"RIIIINNNGGGGG!"

"Uggghhhh," Alex complained. "Five more minutes."

"RIIIINNNGGGGG!"

Alex covered his ears with a pillow.

"RIIIINNNGGGGG!"

"SHUT UP!" Alex eventually punched the alarm clock across his bedroom. He woke up to see what he had done. "Not again."

Alex looked at the newly broken alarm clock. He placed said clock in a pile labeled 'Destroyed Alarm Clocks.' He then took a pen and added a tally to a whiteboard. "And this makes 10."

Living in New York City was difficult for many reasons. One of these reasons was his job as an engineer that worked in the field. Another could be because of how early he had to wake up.

The most likely reason was probably because Alex was the only anthropomorphic hedgehog on the planet.

Being a completely different species than a majority of the world was difficult. Every now and then, Alex had to put up with racism against him. He hadn't minded at all though. Alex was used to that by now. Another thing about him was that people said he looked like that super fast hedgehog from the stories. What was that character's name again?

Alex headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. One look in the mirror told him how unready he was. His quills were all over the place. "Nothing a shower can't fix."

After a 10 minute shower, Alex dried himself off. He pulled out his hair gel from his cabinet and straighted his quills. "Much better."

The hedgehog headed to his dresser and put on his red T-Shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of Nike shoes. As he headed out, he almost forgot one piece of clothing. Alex looked at his shelf and saw his green sunglasses. He put on his lucky sunglasses and headed out of his apartment.

 **Location: Times Square**

Today was Saturday, meaning that Alex didn't have to work today. What better of a way to spend a Saturday than at Times Square.

All around him were so many signs, constantly changing, each having something different on them. People were everywhere, some gave him a weird look. While Alex had lived there in the city for quite some time now, there were some that still weren't used to seeing a hedgehog just causally walking through a city.

Suddenly, Alex heard a rumble. He looked down at his stomach. (Must have forgotten about breakfast.) Alex let out a sigh. (Guess I'll have to buy some food, again.) As he headed towards the nearest restaurant, Alex happened to walk by two men talking about something very interesting.

"So you're sure about this?" the first guy asked.

"Hell yeah!" the second replied.

"What if it's a trap or something? This find sounds way too good to be true."

"What's so bad about looking for priceless treasure?"

Alex stopped in his tracks. (Priceless treasure?) He started listening in on the conversation. (Keep talking.)

"I don't know man. What if something happens to you?"

"Relax, would you! If I can scale a majority of Mount Everst, I think something like this is definetly not risky."

"For you, that is. I know how skilled you are at adventuring, but I'm not risking my life over something that might not exist." The man then walked away.

"Dammit!" the lone man cursed to himself. "How the hell am I supposed to find this treasure without help?"

(Now or never.) Alex thought to himself. "Ahem!"

The man turned around to see the hedgehog standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, aren't you that hedgehog dude?"

"Yep."

"Has anyone ever said you look like that hedgehog from those stories?"

"Yep."

"Nice to meet you!" The man stuck out his hand. "Name's Joe."

"I'm Alex." He stuck out his hand. Thw two shook hands. "I heard you say something about legendary treasure."

"Oh, that," Joe replied. "I found out about some ruins in Egypt."

Alex let out a chuckle. "Isn't that country already filled with them?"

"This one's different. It definetly wasn't made by Ancient Egyptians at all."

"What's so special about this one set of ruins?"

"Rumors have been going around saying that in those ruins lies a legendary treasure. Being the awesome and adventurous guy I am, I got permission to be able to explore it first!"

"Congrats!"

"The only problem is that I need at least one person to go with me."

Alex thought to himself. The thought of legendary treasure sounded amazing. He could quit his job and never work again. "I want in."

"You don't look like you know much about adventuring at all."

"That may be true, but I do have some useful equpiment that might help."

"What are you, some kind of engineer?"

"Actually I am."

Joe was a bit shocked at Alex's responce. "If it isn't my lucky day! Pack your stuff! We head for Egypt in three days! Meet me at the entrance of the airport!"

"Got it!" Alex replied. "See you then!" As the hedgehog headed back home to pack his things, he felt like the luckiest person alive.

 _Three days later..._

 **Location: Egypt, Entrance to Ancient Ruins**

"Well, here we are!" Joe said as he parked the Jeep.

"Finally!" Alex said as he preped the gear.

After a brutally long flight, Alex and Joe had to walk about five miles just be able to rent a Jeep. After that, it took about an hour and a half to find the ruins.

Alex let out a lawn. "Good thing we woke up early for this!"

"You were fifteen minutes late at the airport!" Joe said, "We almost missed our flight!"

"But we didn't!"

"Whatever. What kind of gear did you bring anyway?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Alex opened the back of the Jeep to take out a bag (which was next to lone cardboard box for some reason). He then unzipped the bag to reveal what he had brought. "Since this treasure could quite litteraly be anywhere, I've taken the liberty of packing one metal detector."

"And it didn't occur to you to pack two because?"

"I only have one. And these things are expensive."

Joe let out a sigh. "What else?"

"I also brought a pair of walkie talkies if we get sepperated and night vision goggles for when we might need them."

"Good enough. Should we wait or head in now?"

"Uh, now?"

"Good point." Jow grabbed a walkie talkie and a pair of night vision goggles. Alex put on the same and also took the metal detector.

"Let's go find us some legendary treasure!" Alex said with enthusiasm.

 **Location: Inside the Ancient Ruins**

The ruins were more complicated on the inside. They went underground and were somewhat maze like. The two were getting no where.

"Getting a signal from anything yet?" Joe asked.

"Nothing yet," Alex replied. "Something might be in here if we go deeper."

"Damn!"

"Hold up."

"What is it?"

"I just got something!"

The metal dectector was beeping faster. As they walked foward, they were met with a very unstable floor. The metal detector was now beeping like crazy.

"There's something right below us," Alex said.

"But we don't know what's down there!" Joe warned. "For all we know, there could be vicious animals that want to eat us alive!"

"You have a point," Alex said. "We should look for another way down the-"

Suddenly, the floor under Alex's feet became more unstable.

"Oh no."

The floor crumbled, taking Alex with it.

 **Location: ?**

"Alex you there?"

No response.

"Alex, it's Joe. Please respond.

Still no responce.

"ALEX!"

"Huh? What?" Alex started to wake up. "Joe, is that you?"

"The hell happened to you? You've been down there for ten minutes! Anything down there?"

"I'm fine. There's nothing down here."

"Well that's something."

As Alex looked back at the somewhat damaged metal detector, he saw it beeping like crazy. "I found something."

"What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this."

"What did you find?"

Alex had landed in a secret area by sheer luck. "It's some kind of hidden room. The signal is definety coming from here."

"Look, I'm heading back to the Jeep, and there's a lot of interference. Tell me what you found when you get back."

"Got it. Alex out."

Alex walked around the room for a bit. There weren't any symbols or writings on the walls. The only thing on the wall was a weird symbol.

Wait a minute. That symbol was familiar. It was a circle with two intersecting lines that met near the bottom left corner. (Isn't that the symbol from the story of the people from different worlds who fought each other?) Having nothing else to do, Alex decided to push it. The ground starting shaking as a pedestal rose from the floor. The most noticeable feature of the pedestal was the silver gauntlet on top. A red gem like thing was on it that contained the same symbol.

(Could this be the treasure?) Alex thought. He looked at the gauntlet a bit more. On the pedestal read a message that said,

 _Only the chosen can be worthy of this gauntlet._

(Okay?) The message seemed fake in every way. How can someone be 'worthy' of a gauntlet? (Might as well.) Alex reached for the gauntlet.

And picked it up succesfully.

(I knew that message was a hoax.) Alex thought. He put the gauntlet on his right hand. A perfect fit.

(I guess I should head back up now.) As Alex headed back up, he failed to notice the portal that opened up behind him.

 **Location: Entrance of the Ruins**

"Took you long enough!" Joe said.

"Yeah, I know," Alex said. "I found this though."

"So this legendary treasure was a gauntlet?"

"Might be. Let's just head back. I don't like being in this des-"

Just then, Alex felt someone punch him in the back with a lot of force. He landed about five feet away from the Jeep.

"The hell was that!?"

Alex started to sit up. He saw a tall figure coming out of the ruins. "Just get out of here. I'll distract him."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"Just go!" Alex yelled. Joe turned the keys of the Jeep and drove off. (I am so screwed.)

The figure came into view. He was tall, had ginger like hair, black clothing, and greenish skin. "Give me the gauntlet."

"W-what?"

"The gauntlet. Give it to me."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you got that gauntlet from these ruins." He stepped closer. "I'll ask one more time. Give me the gauntlet, or suffer the consequences."

Alex though for a moment. "W-what if I don't want to?"

The person smiled. "Very well." He raised a fist. "Enjoy oblivion."

Just then someone kicked the figure away from Alex. The hedgehog looked away to see that his savior was...a humanoid fox.

"Not bad," another voice said. This one belonged to a jackal.

"I would've done it better," a angel with black wings said.

(Did I die? Is this the afterlife?) Alex thought to himself.

"Hey you," the fox said, lending a hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex said as he stood up. "But, who are you guys?"

Just then, the guy that had attacked Alex started to slowly move. It looked like he was waking up.

"We have to leave now," the jackal said. "There isn't much time."

"Why don't we just fight?" the dark angel said as he raised his fists.

"That's a terrible idea!" the fox exclaimed. He used some kind of device to open a portal. "We're powerless and have nothing to fight with. Come on!" He then went through the portal. The dark angel let out a small grunt and then walked through the the portal as well.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Alex exclaimed. "Who are you people?!"

The jackal looked at the man. By now, he was getting up. He then faced Alex. "Do you want to live?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then go through the that portal!" The jackal then went through the the portal, which remained open.

Alex gulped. He had two choices. He could jump through a portal with a bunch of weird looking strangers, or get killed by a greenish man. Making his decision, Alex jumped through the portal that closed behind him. The hedgehog had absolutely no idea what he had gotten himself into.

 _ **NEWCOMER!**_

 **Alex joined your team!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Creating new save file...**

 **Location: ?**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The History of the Multiverse**

 **Location: ?**

There was a mansion that was once filled with people. One year ago, there had been an incident. Now it was nothing but the equivalent of a ghost town. The walls were badly damaged, windows were shattered, and the entrance was a mess.

A portal opened up on the front lawn, and four people stepped out of it, one of which being Alex.

The hedgehog was panting. "Who the hell was that!?"

The jackal looked at Alex. "Ganondorf."

"Huh?"

"His name is Ganondorf, the King of Evil."

Alex let out a gulp. He would have been seconds away from being most likely brutely murdered by someone known as the King of Evil. The universe must have clearly hated him for some reason.

"So, um, what are your names?" Alex asked.

The humanoid fox approached Alex and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Name's Fox McCloud."

 _ **NEWCOMER!**_

 **Fox joined your team!**

"Wait, your name is Fox?"

"Yep."

"And you're a humanoid fox?"

"Yep."

"No offense, but that sounds like the most cliche name for someone like you."

Fox crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "You're not the first."

Up next was the jackal. "It truly is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lucario, the Aura Pokémon.

 _ **NEWCOMER!**_

 **Lucario joined your team!**

The dark angel just crossed his arms and looked away.

"What's his problem?" Alex asked.

"Excuse his attitude," Lucario said. "Dark Pit is usually like this."

"Why's he called Dark Pit?"

"It's kind of a long story that I really don't know," Fox said.

 _ **NEWCOMER!**_

 **Dark Pit joined your team!**

(At least they told me their names.) Alex thought. "Alright then, next question." He showed them the symbol on the gauntlet. "Why is that symbol on here? I thought it was the logo of some fictional story."

Fox let out a small chuckle. "I don't think we need to answer that one."

Alex started to become extremely confused. "I'm not following at all."

"Think about it for a second," Lucario said. "There is only one possible explanation to answer your question."

Sure enough, Lucario was right. There was only one possible answer, one that was so very unbelievable in so many ways. "Are you saying that story was real?"

"So were the other stories."

"And how would you know th-" Alex stopped himself midsentence. He realized what was happening. "No way."

"So you realize now?" Lucario asked.

Alex was in a small state of shock. "Those stories were about you guys!?"

"Well some of them were," Fox said.

"I-I-I can't believe it! Y-y-you guys were some my childhood heroes!"

"Oh joy," Dark Pit said sarcastically. "We're stuck with some useless fan."

"I am not useless!"

"Oh really? Then why don't you tell us what the name of our group is, since you claim to be SO useful for information."

"Uh, well-"

"Enough," Lucario said to Dark Pit. "You know very well that those stories don't refer to anything by a direct name."

Dark Pit just leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Besides, the only thing he could use from the stories that might help are the cover images."

"Those cover images are the reason people say I'm the spitting image of that hedgehog from the stories," Alex commented.

"Sonic always had a huge ego," Fox said. "I'm pretty sure he wanted people to know what he looked like."

(So that's the hedgehog's name.) Alex thought.

"Anyway," Lucario started, "are there any other questions you have?"

"I have two." Alex held up his hand that was wearing the gauntlet. "What's this gauntlet and why is it so important?"

"Figures," Dark Pit rudely said. "He doesn't even know about the Smash Gauntlet."

"Smash Gauntlet?"

"Legends speak of an ancient civilization that lived in harmony," Lucario said. "It was a time before the Division."

"What does that even mean?"

"We should probably tell him about the other thing before we explain this part," Fox said.

"What other thing?"

"Thank you for reminding me Fox," Lucario said. "I forgot that his universe was oblivious to the existence of other universes."

Alex's eyes widened. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Correct. Each of us come from a different universe. Our universes are all connected to one another, forming a vast network known as the multiverse. During the time of the ancient civilization, there was only one universe in existence."

"So what happened?"

"The origin of the civilization is unknown. What we do know is that they were able to expand their homes across their entire universe. Their technology was far more advanced than we could possibly imagine. For a thousand years, they flourished."

"I'm guessing that something happened."

"That is correct. There was a man among them who seeked power. As you may know, power can easily corrupt people. One day he got his wish. When finding an artifact with emmensce power, he freed a dark power known as the Swarm, which he took for himself. From that day forth, that man became known as Master Core."

"Sounds threatening."

"It gets worse. Master Core believed that the others in his civilization were weak and needed to be killed. Slowly, he did just that. Entire colonies were destroyed, families ripped apart. This was the beginning of the Three Dark Days."

"That's terrible!"

"The civilization desperately needed a way to stop Master Core, so they devised a plan so insane, that it just might work. They pooled together all of their knowledge of the secrets of the universe to create the Smash Gauntlet."

Alex looked at the Smash Gauntlet. (So I'm wearing something that's been around for god knows how long? Interesting.)

"They were able to use it's power to banish Master Core and the Swarm to the deepest depths of the dimension known as Subspace. However, it came at a cost."

"What cost?"

"Their universe was separated into many different universes. Barriers were put up between each universe. This event was known as the Division." Lucario took a small break. "The heads of the civilization decided that the Smash Gauntlet was too powerful and couldn't dare to have it falling into the wrong hands. They looked into the future with their advanced technology to find someone that would eventually be worthy of it. The Smash Gauntlet was modified so that only this chosen one would be able to use it. They then hid it in a place where it was safe from the forces of darkness." Lucario pointed at Alex. "There it stayed untill it was found by you."

"I feel like I have a huge burden to carry now. So what happened to the civilization?"

"No one knows."

(That's a little weird.) Alex looked at the Smash Gauntlet. "What can this thing do?"

"I know that it contains many powers, but I don't know what they are."

Alex looked at the mansion behind him. "Where are we?"

"Let me explain this one," Fox said. "What you're looking at is what remains of Smash Mansion, home of the Super Smash Brothers."

"Super Smash Brothers?"

"The three of us were a part of it along with many others. We were fighters that competed in tournaments against each other for fun. These tournaments occurred every year, and were divided into four eras: the first era, the Melee Era, and the Brawl era. At the start of each era, we had newcomers joining that varied in both appearance and personalities. Life couldn't have gotten better."

Alex was a little confused. "You only named three eras. What happened to the fourth?"

"We never got a chance to name it."

"How come?"

Fox let out a sigh. "A month after the newcomers for the new era joined, something happened. We were betrayed by one of our own."

"Who?"

"By Ganondorf."

Alex jaw dropped. "That guy was one of you!?"

"We wish he wasn't. Anyway, he was able to convince Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Wario to join him."

"I don't know who any of those guys are, but go on."

"Ganondorf told us he would take the Smash Gauntlet and the Swarm for himself and use it as a way to become king of the multiverse. After that, he robbed us of our Smash attacks."

"What are Smash attacks?"

"See what I mean?" Dark Pit interrupted. "Completly helpless."

"Anyway," Fox continued, "Each member of the Smash Bros has four Smash attacks, a Neutral Smash, Side Smash, Recovery Smash, and Down Smash. Ganondorf found some kind of way to take these away form everyone except those who sided with him."

"So basically, he made all of you defenseless."

"Well, most of use were still able to use basic attacks, except for a select few."

"Why?"

"You see Dark Pit over there?" Fox asked. Dark Pit turned away at the mention of his name. "He had a weapon that allowed to use basic attacks and his Neutral Smash. Since he lost his Neutral Smash, he also lost the weapon that allowed him to do so."

"So that means.."

"Dark Pit is one of the unlucky Smashers who lost everything."

"I take it that each member of the Smash Bros is called a Smasher."

"Pretty much."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Some of the Smashers were captured, while most got back to their worlds. The three of us found a device that allowed us to travel between universe with ease. We've been on the run for about a year now."

(A year?!) "Why didn't you just come back here after the attack?"

"This is literally the first place that Ganondorf would look for us."

"Then why are you here now?"

Fox started walking towards the front door. "There's someone you need to meet."

"But I still have more questions!" Alex complained.

(I bet those question are a complete waste of time.) Dark Pit thought to himself.

The four approached the front door. With no time to waste, Fox rang the doorbell.

"Read the sign!" a loud voice boomed. "This is private property!"

(I thought this place was abounded.) Alex thought.

"Yeah, I know!" Fox replied.

"Fox, is that really you?" the voice asked.

"Who else would it be?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think you guys would ever come back here!" the door slowly opened to reveal a-

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed with horror.

"What's wrong?" the figure asked. "Is there something on my glove?" The figure turned out to be a giant, disembodied white hand that looked like it was wearing a glove.

"I think I'm dead," Alex said. "H-how is this possible!?"

"Oh, a newcomer! Where are my manners!" the hand said. "I'm Master Hand, the owner of Smash Mansion."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Smash Mansion**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 0), Fox (lvl 0), Lucario (lvl 0), Dark Pit (lvl 0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Tutorial From the Hand**

 **Location: World of Trophies, Smash Mansion**

Alex's jaw was wide open.

Throughout his life, he had seen some really weird stuff. One of those things was definetly not a giant floating right hand that talked.

"C-c-can someone please explain how this is possible?" Alex asked with shock.

"It's safe to assume this is obviously your first time in this world," Master Hand. "Welcome to the World of Trophies!"

"That's a stupid name."

"What did you say!?" Master Hand pointed a finger gun at Alex. The tips of his fingers started glowing yellow.

"I-I mean it's a great name!"

"Much better," Master Hand said as he lowered his hand body.

"You just made a rookie mistake," Fox wispered to Alex.

"Why did he get so sensitive when I said this world didn't have a good name?"

"Because Master Hand created this universe."

A record scratched inside Alex's head. "What?! I thought Lucario said that all the universes were created from the Division!"

"Every universe except for this one," Lucario said.

"You never said that until now!"

"It most likely slipped from my mind. Right now, it isn't important."

Alex let out a sigh. "So Master Hand lives here with you guys?"

"Actually, I own the mansion and they live with me," Master Hand corrected. "I am the founder and boss of the Super Smash Bros!"

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder," Alex said. "First I find legendary treasure, then I end up here, then I find out that there's more than one universe and that the legendary treasure was actually something called a Smash Gauntlet, and now I-"

"Wait a minute, slow down for a second," Master Hand interrupted. "Did you just say you found the Smah Gauntlet?"

"You mean this?" Alex held up the hand on his body that was wearing the Smash Gauntlet.

"You actually found it!?"

"Yep."

"And was able to succesfully put it on?!"

"Don't think I need to answer that one."

Master Hand started floating around in joy. "YEEESSSSS! I FINALLY MET HIM! I'M LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS A NEWCOMER! WE ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE AT WINNING NOW!"

"Uh, okay?"

"Let's go to the Command Room! Tell me everything on the way there!" The group than followed Master Hand to the Command Room.

"Is he usually like this?" Alex asked Fox.

"Definetly no," Fox replied.

 **Location: Command Room**

Juse like the rest of the mansion, the Comman Room was also wrecked. Some of the walls were destroyed as well as the interior decorations. On one of the walls was a broken screen.

"...and then we came back here," Lucario finished explained.

"That's one hell of a story!" Master Hand said.

"What about you?" Fox asked.

"I've been hiding for about a year. I just got back here two days ago only to see my once beautiful mansion in ruin!"

"Hate to ruin the 'moment' going on here," Dark Pit said, "but do you know anything that might actually be useful?"

"About time you said something!" Master Hand cleared his throat (somehow). "I know that Ganondorf turned ten of the Smashers into trophies and captured them."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Shulk, Mr. Game and Watch, Little Mac, Dr. Mario, Ness, Jigglypuff, Toon Link, Pac Man, Duck Hunt, and Falco."

"Still don't know who any of those people are."

"Speaking of Smashers," Master Hand started. He snapped his fingers, causing a glowing light to surround Alex. "Congratulations, whatever your name is, you are now a Smasher!"

 **Alex has obtained a trophy form!**

 **Alex can now use basic attacks!**

"What did that glowing light even do?" Alex asked in confusion. "Why do I feel a bit different?"

"Simple. First off, I increased your body's resistance to pain, so now you're able to take a huge beating. Secondly, I gave you a trophy form. If you are taken down by a move which would normally cause death, you will instead turn into a helpless trophy until someone turns you back to normal. These are thing I give to every Smasher."

"Thanks."

"However, be warned. While it is much more unlucky for this to happen, it is still possible for you to die if the attack is extreme enough."

"Oh."

"Now to deal with your missing Smash abilities!" Master Hand snapped his fingers once again to make a second screen appear. "Say hello to the **Smash Shop!** "

"You have got to be kidding me," Dark Pit said.

"We have to buy back our abilities!?" Fox yelled.

"Did you actually think I'd just give you back your abilities like that?" Master Hand asked. "Hell no! I'm generous at times, but I'm not some charity! Besides, this is a win win situation."

"Exaxtly how do we a win this situation?" Alex asked.

"You get back your abilities, and I get richer from you doing so!"

"That sounds selfish in so many different ways," Fox said.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS!" Master Hand yelled. "Also, since I know that none of you have money with you right now, you each get one Smash ability for free."

(I guess he is generous sometimes.) Alex thought.

"Now go buy your abilities!"

The four Smashers headed over to the Smash Shop. After activating the screen, an image appeared that contained an icon the current Smashers. At least for most of them..

"Where's my icon?" Alex asked.

"Hold up one second!" Master Hand snapped his fingers, causing an icon for Alex to appear on the screen. "There we go. Now who wants to go first?"

"Out of my way," Dark Pit said. "Show me what I can get."

"Absolutly!" Master Hand said. "Just tap your icon on the screen to see the abilities available."

Dark Pit did just that. It brought him to another screen. On the top was a tab that read "Smash Abilities." The rest of the page contained the moves available to him.

 **Neutral Smash: Silver Bow (Free; also allows basic attacks)**

 **Side Smash: Electoshock Arm (Free)**

 **Recovery Smash: Power of Flight (Free)**

 **Down Smash: Guardian Orbitors (Free)**

 **Final Smash: Dark Pit Staff (Free)**

"Hold up," Alex said. "I though you guys had four Smash moves each."

"Final Smashes can't be used regularly," Lucario said. "They're special."

"How?"

"A Final Smash is the most powerful move a trophy can pull off. Each Smasher's Final Smash is different, yielding different effects. The limitation is that they can only be used if someone has used an item called the Smash Ball."

(I can't wait to find out what mine is.) Alex thought to himself.

Dark Pit pointed at the screen. "I'll take the Silver Bow."

"Good choice!" Master Hand snapped his fingers. The info for the attack dissapeered from the screen. In Dark Pit's hand was a bow like object.

 **Dark Pit can now use his Neutral Smash: Silver Bow!**

 **Dark Pit can now use basic attacks!**

 **Dark Pit is now level 1!**

"Hey, look at that!" Master Hand said. "You leveled up!"

"Huh?" the four Smashers said in unison.

"Let me explain. When I created the Smash Shop, I also created the **Level Up System.** What this means is that whenever you an ability from the shop, you gain one level. The more abilities you buy, the higher your level is!"

"So what level is Dark Pit at then?" Lucario asked.

"One."

The dark angel let out a small grunt. "Thanks for making me feel weak."

"I'll go next," Alex said. He tapped his icon to see his Smash Abilities.

 **None Available**

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh yeah, you just joined," Master Hand recalled. "You still need Smash abilities." He looked at Alex. "Are you okay with using technology?"

"I'm an engineer. Of course I am. Why?"

"Then I got the perfect move for you!" Master Hand snapped his fingers. On the screen was a single ability for Alex.

 **Recovery Smash: Rocket Jump (Free)**

"What do they do?"

"You're about to find out!" Master Hand snapped his fingers. The info for the attack dissapeered from the screen, and Alex's shoes were replaced with red boot like shoes that had small (but powerful) thrusters attached to them.

 **Alex can now use his Recovery Smash: Rocket Jump!**

 **Alex is now level 1!**

"Are thede rocket boots?" Alex said in amazement as he admired his new footwear.

"That's right!" Master Hand replied. "With these, you can use the **Rocket Jump, a move that allows boosts you a few feet straight into the air. They also only allow you to go upwards.** I bet you're wondering how to activate these. That's also simple. I made them so that they work when you tell them to work, not out loud of course.

(Cool.) Alex thought to himself as he tried out his new move.

"My turn," Fox said as he tapped his own icon.

 **Neutral Smash: Blaster (Free)**

 **Side Smash: Fox Illusion (Free)**

 **Recovery Smash: Fire Fox (Free)**

 **Down Smash: Reflector (Free)**

 **Final Smash: Landmaster (Free)**

"This is an easy choice." Fox pointed towards the screen. "I'll take my blaster."

"One blaster coming right up!" When Master Hand snapped his fingers, a holste with a gun appeared at Fox's side.

 **Fox can now use his Neutral Smash: Blaster!**

 **Fox is now level 1!**

"Lucario, it's your turn to pick a move!"

Lucario nodded. "Understood."

 **Neutral Smash: Aura Sphere (Free)**

 **Side Smash: Force Palm (Free)**

 **Recovery Smash: Extreme Speed (Free)**

 **Down Smash: Double Team (Free)**

 **Final Smash: Mega Evolution (Free)**

"Force Palm should be good for now."

"Comin right up!" After Master Hand snapped his fingers (yet again), Lucario felt more a little more powerful than he did before.

 **Lucario can now use his Side Smash: Force Palm!**

 **Lucario is now level 1!**

"Alright, each of you has one Smash ability as of right now," Master Hand said. "That means that from this point on, Smash abilities now cost **1000 Smash coins each! Final Smashes are worth 1500 Smash coins.** "

(I'm guessing that's the currency of this world.) Alex thought.

"So who are we going to bring back into the team first?" Fox asked Lucario.

"Woah, hold your horses!" Master Hand interrupted. "You guys just got back and just got back one of your Smash abilities. Maybe you guys should call it a day."

"Killjoy," Dark Pit muttered before heading to his room on the fourth floor.

"Might as well get in some target practice," Fox said as ran out of the room.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be meditating in my room," Lucario said as he headed to the third floor.

"So when do I get a room?" Alex asked.

"You already have one! When I gave you your trophy form, I also created a room for you on the fourth floor."

"Thanks! I'm going to go check it out right now!" Alex ran out of the room to check out his second home. Master Hand stayed in the Command Room, thinking about which Smasher they would retrieve.

Those events marked the beginning of a brand new adventure.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Smash Mansion**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 1), Fox (lvl 1), Lucario (lvl 1), Dark Pit (lvl 1)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The World Hopping Begins**

 **Location: World of Trophies, Smash Mansion, Command Room**

"Wake up everybody! Rise and shine!" Master Hand had yelled.

"Couldn't you have started a bit later?" Fox said as he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong with right now?"

"It's 7:30 in the morning. That's why," Dark Pit said.

After about four days of planning their next move, Master Hand had planned the world they were heading to first. That also meant getting a very early start on a Saturday. Surprisingly enough, the only two people that weren't tired were Alex and Lucario.

"Alright, where are we heading first?" Alex asked with enthusiasm.

"How the hell are you two not tired?" Dark Pit asked.

"My aura prevents me from being as tired as a normal being would be," Lucario replied.

"And I have to wake up early every weekday for work," Alex added. "This is normal for me."

"Whatever," Dark Pit said.

"Now to reveal our starting world!" Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers. "This portal shall take you to Sonic's universe!"

"Let's get going then," Alex said as he headed towards the portal.

"WAIT!" The four Smashers looked at Master Hand. "Before you go, there are some things I need to give you." Master Hand snapped his fingers (again), causing a rectangular object to appear in Alex's hand. When he opened it up, there were two screens and a set of buttons.

"The heck is this thing?" Fox asked.

"This, my vulpine friend, is a very advanced piece of technology. It contains the levels and current Smash moves of each Smasher that has joined us. I call it the **Dual Screen Smash Guide,** or the **DSSG** for short."

 **Obtained the DSSG!**

 _A rectangular device that contains the stats of all current party members. It looks like it can be upgraded._

"Does it do anything useful?" Dark Pit asked.

"As of right now, the only 'useful' thing it does right now is tell you how many Smash coins you currently have. Don't worry, because I'm going to make upgrades for it. Not to mention it's 100% indestrutable, thank you in advance by the way."

"I have one question," Alex started.

"No Alex, you can't take it back to your world so you can reverse engineer it."

"How did you- Screw it. Nothing else has made sense so far."

"Speaking of Smash coins," Fox started, "could we have a wallet or something to put them in?"

"Even better! You get this!" A card then appeared in Alex's hand. "Say hello to the **Coin Card!** "

 **Obtained Coin Card!**

 _A flat, rectangular shaped object that works like a credit card. It holds all the Smash coins of the entire party._

"How many Smash coins are on it?" Fox asked.

"None." All of the Smashers started giving the hand looks.

"You gave us a card that has nothing on it?" Dark Pit said.

"Exactly! You have to earn the Smash coins!"

"May I ask how we do this?" Lucario asked.

"I'll tell you later!" Master Hand pointed at the portal. "Right now, we have Smashers to bring back!"

"Then let's do this," Fox said.

Alex then yelled two words at the top of his lungs. "LEROY JENKINS!" Everyone in the room started to give Alex weird looks. "What? I thought it would be funny."

"Could..we just go through the portal before something weird happens?" Fox said.

"Agreed," Lucario said. The four Smashers went through the portal, which dissapeered behind them.

 **Location: Mobious, Green Hill Zone**

A portal opened up in a large field. Out came the four Smashers that had previously been at the mansion. Upon exiting, the portal vanished.

"Woah," Alex said in amazement. When the others mentioned that other worlds existed a few days back, he was eager to see them.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Dark Pit said with a ride tone. "We have a hedgehog to find."

"Very well," Lucario said. "My aura will tell me where Sonic is."

"Aura?" Alex asked in a confused tone.

"Some kind of weird thing that Lucario uses to find others or something like that," Fox replied. "Ask him about it later."

The Smashers began their search for Sonic. Alex looked over at Dark Pit. (I've already talked with Fox and Lucario. Maybe I should try making some small talk with him.) "Hey Dark Pit. Could I talk with you for a bi-"

"Shut up," the dark angel interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, are you deaf or something? I told you to shut the hell up."

"Actually, you told me to shut up, not to-" Before he could finish that sentence, Dark Pit had lifted up Alex by his collar. The other two Smashers witnessed what happened.

"Dark Pit, what are you doing?" Lucario said as his hands started to become surrounded by his aura.

"Giving this idiot a piece of my mind." He turned back to Alex. "Look. You may have convinced Lucario and Fox that you have potential of using the Smash Gauntlet. Me? I'm not buying it for a second."

Alex tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"To be honest, I don't care who you are. I don't care where you came from. I don't even care that you're the one who's worthy of the Smash Gauntlet. I have one thing to say to you." Dark Pit let go of Alex and started walking away. "Stay the hell out of my way and let me do my thing, or else." The angel walked foward. "Now come on. Let's find Sonic and get out of this stupid world."

(Note to self, stay AWAY from Dark Pit.) Alex thought.

"You okay?" Fox asked.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"You know, that's not how Dark Pit usually threatens someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally he's antisocial and kind of a jerk. I've been traveling with him for a year, and he usually gives us the occasional 'Shut up' or 'Go away.' He never threatened people by grabbing their shirts and giving death threats. He might've done it back in his home world to others there, but not to other Smashers."

"Thanks to that guy, I think I might need to sleep with one eye open."

"Well, he is Dark Pit. The guy's tough **for a four year old.** "

A record sracthed inside Alex's head. "WHAT!?"

"Well, that's what Pit told me."

"Dark Pit has a twin?"

"Kind of."

Alex contained his laughter for a second. "If what that Pit guy said was true, than Dark Pit is the most vicious toddler ever." The two started to laugh rather quietly.

"But seriously, we should be lucky that Dark Pit didn't hear that," Fox stated.

"You have a point," Alex said. For a little bit, the two just kept following Lucario and Dark Pit in silence.

(This guy doesn't seem so bad.) Fox thought. "Hey Alex. Want to grab a drink some time?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. But we don't live near a bar at all."

"Actually, there's one in the mansion."

"Seriously?"

"You would know this if you looked around the mansion to see where everything is. By the way, why didn't you do that during those four days when we were at the mansion?"

"Never occurred to me. It's a shame as well, because I'm guessing we all have to leave that place to avoid getting captured by Ganondorf since the mansion is the first place he woukd look."

"I don't think that's neccesary if Master Hand repaired the barrier."

"What barrier? I didn't see one."

"That's because it's invisible and keeps out forces that oppose us."

"That sounds way to convenient."

"I stopped questioning the hand and his logic a long time ago."

As Alex and Fox were talking, Lucario was looking for Sonic's aura. Beside him was Dark Pit.

"Why did we have to let him into our group?" Dark Pit suddenly asked.

"Who?" Lucario said.

Dark Pit pointed towards Alex. "Him. Why did we let him join us? He's completely useless in every way."

"It is because he is the chosen one of the Smash Gauntlet."

"Give me a break. I bet this imbecile couldn't even take down Jigglypuff with the Smash Gauntlet."

"Give him some time to prove himself."

"Oh really? Give me one reason why I should?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought." Dark Pit then looked foward for any signs of the Blue Blur.

(In time, you will respect him.) Lucario thought. (Just give him time.) As he finished his thought, Lucario detected something with his aura. "Hold up."

"Hey, why are we stopping?" Alex asked.

"Please tell me we've found Sonic," Fox said.

"No," Lucario replied. "This is something else entirely. It has average speed, it's coming from behind us, and-" Lucario paused. "It's aura is malevolent."

Fox immediately pulled out his blaster and Dark Pit readied his Silver Bow.

"Any idea what this thing might be?" Fox asked.

"No, but for some reason it's aura is familiar."

The group started hearing footsteps.

"It's getting closer."

"How close?" Dark Pit asked.

Suddenly, Lucario turned around to face Alex. "ALEX LOOK OUT!"

"What?" The hedgehog turne around to see a creature attempting to attack him. It would have succeeded had Fox not shot it with his blaster. The creature then dissapeered into small black spheres.

"What the heck was that thing?!" Alex said with fear.

Lucario and Fox couldn't stop looking at the spot where the creature dissapeered. The sight had come as a big surprise to them.

"Impossible," Lucario said.

"I thought we defeated them!" Fox said as he holstered his blaster.

"We did."

"Then why the hell was that there!?"

"I don't know."

Alex and Dark Pit had no idea what was going on. How come Fox and Lucario recognized the creature?

"Could someone please tell me what the hell that thing was?" Dark Pit asked.

"Something that wanted to attack me, I guess," Alex answered.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you."

Fox and Lucario turned to face the other two Smashers, showing some signs of fear in their eyes. "That," Lucario started, "was an unit of an army we believed was long gone."

"What army?" Alex asked.

Fox then said a name that he hadn't said in a long time. "The Subspace Army."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Green Hill Zone**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 1), Fox (lvl 1), Lucario (lvl 1), Dark Pit (lvl 1)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Hyperactive Hedgehog**

 **Location: Mobious, Green Hill Zone**

Alex listened to the responce he was given. "Subspace Army?" he asked. "Are they aliens or something?"

"That depends on your definition of alien," Fox answered.

"So, yes?"

"In some ways."

"It doesn't matter what they are," Dark Pit stated. "What matters is how you two know what they are."

Fox and Lucario looked at each other and nodded. "We might as well just tell you," Lucario said. "There is no point in avoiding the question."

"At the beginning of the Brawl Era, the first tournament had to be delayed due to an incident," Fox began. "That incident involved a huge squad of the creatures you just saw attacking the area where the tournament was being held."

As Alex processed the sentence, a thought appeared in his head. "Wait a minute. Didn't you guys tell me something about Subspace when we first met."

"We did," Lucario said.

"Didn't you say that is an alternate dimension that is were that Master Core was imprisoned?"

"That is correct."

"Are you saying that Master Core sent this Subspace Army to attack you?"

"Not at all," Fox answered. "The mastermind behind that whole thing was someone else called Tabuu." Alex could tell that Fox didn't like saying that name at all.

"So what did he do?"

"He attempted to bring the World of Trophies into Subspace."

"By doing what?"

"He used these things called Subspace bombs. When the countdown hit zero, they created sphere like voids that pulled in surroundings to Subspace. Those surroundings included people."

"My god. Why'd he do it?"

"Tabuu isn't able to leave Subspace for some reason. Bringing everything to him seemed like his ideal plan."

"At one point, all of the Smashers in the Brawl era led an assault and managed to get into Subspace through one of the voids," Lucario said.

"Getting in was easy," Fox added. "Getting out, not so much."

"Once we entered, we turned around to see nothing but endless darkness. It was then that our entire group realized that we had walked straight into a trap."

"The first time we faced Tabuu, he turned all of us into trophies with a single move. We were able to beat him the second time."

"Only because I saved you guys!" Sonic complained. "Still haven't gotten a thank you by the way!"

"Sonic, can you PLEASE take your ego somewhere else?" Fox asked. "I'm honestly not in the mood."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sonic?!" the four Smashers said in shock at the same time.

"About time you guys noticed me!" Sonic said. "Long time, no see."

"When did you get here!?" Fox asked.

"About a minute ago. There's a reason I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Hello there," Alex said. "I'm Alex. Nice to meet you!"

Sonic looked at Alex for a little. "Uhh, this is a little weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the spitting image of me, minus the fact that you wear clothes. Are you my long lost brother or something?"

"I'm positive I'm an only child."

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Lucario asked.

"Just going to ask him a few questions. Nothing personal though!"

"What kind of questions?"

"Are you a crazy fast runner?"

"No."

"Do you like chili dogs?"

"Depends on the quality of the chili."

"Do you live in this world?"

"No."

"Are you artificially created?"

"No."

"Are you somewhat emo?"

"No."

"Does the name Dr. Eggman mean anything to you?"

"Never heard of him."

"Are you from the future?"

"No."

"Did someone send you here to kill me for any kind of reason?"

"No."

"Alright! This guy's cool with me!"

"Okay?"

There was a moment of silence. "So, what're you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Funny you should ask that," Fox said. "We were looking for you."

"For what purpose?"

"To get you to rejoin the Smash Bros," Alex answered.

"No offense, but I'm pretty chill here," Sonic replied. "I really don't want Ganondork targeting me."

Alex let out a small chuckle when he heard Sonic say Ganondork.

"Sonic, it's been a year since the attack," Lucario said. "If Ganondorf was going to attack us again, he would have done so by now."

"Which is why I'll join you when he attacks again," Sonic said as he relaxed in the ground. "Really sorry to waster your time."

"Oh hell no," Dark Pit said. "I didn't go all this way just for you to say no."

"Hold up," Fox said. "Let me handle this." The vulpine walked over to Sonic. "Sure you don't want to join us?"

"Absolutly sure," Sonic replied. "I need to relax a bit after coming back from that weird Lost Hex place."

"Ah well. I guess we'll let Ganondorf steal your stashe of chilidogs."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Oh really? Did I mention I also know the combination to the vault you keep them in."

"Y-You're bluffing!"

"It's-"

"STOP!" Sonic stood up quickly and started panting. "I'll join you, okay!? Just don't hurt my chili dogs!"

 ** _NEWCOMER!_**

 **Sonic joined your team!**

"Could I at least tell my pals that I'm going?"

"I don't see why not," Alex said.

"Thanks! Be right back!" The hedgehog ran off at an insanely fast speed.

 _5 minutes later.._

"All right! I'm ready to go!" Sonic said as he headed back.

(Finally.) Dark Pit thought.

Fox opened a portal back to the mansion. "Let's head back then, shall we?"

"Right on!" Sonic was the first one to go through the portal (obviously) followed by Dark Pit. As Alex stepped through, he looked at Fox.

"Did you actually know the combination to that vault he has?" Alex asked.

"Nope." The two headed through the portal together.

As the portal closed behind Lucario, there was one thought going through the Aura Pokémon's head. (Something seems off here.)

 **Location: World of Trophies, Smash Mansion, Command Room**

The first thing the Smashers noticed was the new design. The walls had been completly repaired and repainted. Even the hallways outside had been repaired as well.

The only thing Alex could say was, "Woah."

"Looks better before," Fox added.

"I could re-get used to this," Sonic stated.

"That's not a word," Alex said.

"You guys are back already?" Master Hand's voice boomed. "I thought you'd be there longer." The hand floated into the room. "I also see that you got Sonic."

"Sup," Sonic said. "The place looks like it's brand new!"

"Of course it looks like that! I fixed the walls, gave them a paint job, and repaired the barrier around the mansion. You guys can stay here with no worries!"

"Thanks!" Fox said.

"Also, since you came back and completed what you were supposed to, I might as well give you your reward." Master Hand snapped his fingers, but absolutly nothing happened.

"Um, what did you just do?" Alex asked.

"I put **1500 Smash Coins** onto the coin card!"

 **Obtained 1500 Smash Coins!**

"Why so few?" Lucario asked.

"Simple. You guys weren't there for very long and accomplished your mission. Basically, **the number of Smash Coins you get depends on your performance in that world.** "

"Sounds dumb," Sonic commented.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS!" Master Hand turned to Alex. "Oh, by the way, every time someone else rejoins the team, their stats are added to the DSSG. Why don't you check it out?"

"Sure thing." Alex flipped open the DSSG and looked at Sonic's stats to see that he was at- "WOAH!"

"What is it?" Master Hand asked.

"Sonic's at level 3! And we're at level 1!"

"What's he talking about?" Sonic asked.

"We'll explain later," Fox replied.

"According to this, Sonic has his Neutral Smash, Side Smash, and Down Smash."

"How does Sonic have most of his Smash moves back?" Fox asked.

"I thought everyone lost their Smash attacks," Lucario said.

"Oh, that," Sonic said as he was eavesdropping. "I don't think you guys know yet."

"Know what?" the Smashers and Master Hand asked.

"I was able to get my super awesome moved back just by fighting a lot."

Completly silence.

"You have got to be kidding me," Dark Pit muttered.

"No seriously! They just came back after I fought a lot!"

"I thought we had to buy abilities back from the hand," Fox said.

Sonic burst into laughter. "He's making you buy your abilities back?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The other four Smashers gave Master Hand a glare. "Don't look at me!" Master Hand said. "I just found this out too!"

"Fair enough," Lucario said.

"Speaking of Smash attacks, I was able to make a Neutral Smash for Alex!"

"I'm guessing you want me to buy it?" Alex asked. "Sonic just said we can-"

"BUY IT OR I THROW YOU INTO CRUEL SMASH FOR 24 HOURS."

"No idea what that is, but it doesn't sound good." Alex walked over to the Smash Shop and tapped on his icon.

 **Neutral Smash: Fire Throw (1000 Smash Coins)**

"So how do I buy it?"

"Just swipe the Coin Card into the thing over there."

Alex did just that. The ability dissapeered from the screen, meaning that Alex was able to us it now.

 **Alex can now use his Neutral Smash: Fire Throw!**

 **Alex is now level 2!**

"So what does it do?"

"Just try it!"

Alex did just that. On the hand wearing the Smash Gauntlet, a fireball appeared. He then threw the fireball, which didn't travel very far. "Did I just do that?"

"Of course you just did that! Anyway, **Fire Throw allows you to throw fireballs at people.** "

"So basically it's the same as Mario's Neutral Smash," Fox said.

"I wasn't finished! As I was saying, **Alex can charge up a fireball with the Smash Gauntlet. The more he charges up a fireball, he farther it travels and the more damage it deals. This charge up does have a maximum, and while charging you can't move.** "

"Gee, that move sounds totally original," Sonic said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you say you wanted to go to Cruel Smash?" Silence. "Thought so."

"Man, I can't wait to use this new move against that Subspace Army!" Alex said enthusiastically.

A record scratched. "Did you just say Subspace Army?" Master Hand with some panic.

"We encountered one single unit in Sonic's universe, but that was it."

Master Hand froze in midair for a bit before collapsing onto the floor.

"I'm guessing he had a bad experience with that army," Alex said.

"They used him as a puppet," Fox said.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Speaking of the Supspace unit we encountered," Lucario started, "something seemed a little off about it."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Do any of you find it strange that whoever sent that unit after us only sent one?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a bit off," Fox asked. "They used to attack us with much bigger numbers."

All of the Smashers thought silently to themselves before Sonic broke te silence. "Well, I got to go change the combination on my chili dog vault that's totally not in my room. See you later!" The hedgehog then quickly left the room.

(I think I might be a fan of that guy.) Alex thought to himself.

"Since we know we're now safe here at the mansion, let's just try to relax," Fox said.

By the time Fox finished his sentence, Dark Pit had left the room to do whatever he was going to do. Soon after, Alex and Fox left as well. Lucario was the last to leave the Command Room. On the way to his room, he was in deep thought about who could have possibly sent that Subspace unit after them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Smash Mansion**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 2), Fox (lvl 1), Lucario (lvl 1), Dark Pit (lvl 1), Sonic (lvl 3)**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Two chapters from now will be the start of the first real story arc. Each story arc will be based around a different video game. The story arcs will be decided from polls. The choices are Mario and Luigi: Dream Team or Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Vote on my profile to see which one goes first._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter will focus on other characters beside the Smashers._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Declaration of War**

 **Location: ?**

Ganondorf was alone in the meeting room.

Wario was probably busy with things he didn't want to know, Bowser Jr was most likely being a brat, and Bowser was probably thinking of ways to kidnap the princess.

The patience of Ganondorf was starting to deteriorate. "I swear to god if those idiots don't show up soon, I'm going to-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Bowser said as he rushed through the door. "I was...getting jacked! "Yeah, totally getting jacked!"

"I don't care what you were doing," Ganondord said. "You're late."

"Sorry about being late! Like I was saying, I was totally 100% getting jacked up! Just check out these babies!" Bowser started randomly flexing muscles. "YEAH! Peach is totally going to marry me now!"

"Well, since you're so 'jacked,' perhaps I'll send you to the first world we're going to."

"For what now?"

"Over a year ago, all of the Smashers have returned to their world powerless. I've decided that now is the ideal time to start picking them off when they least expect it."

"Hell yeah!"

"To make sure you dont fail, take one of the brainwashed Smashers with you. They have their abilities fully restored and ready to fight."

"You won't regret this!" Bowser started rushing out of the room. "By the way, just wondering, why'd you send Primid after that group of Smashers."

"I sent it as a warning to back off. Since they recruited another Smasher into the group, they have signed a declaration."

"Of what?"

Ganondorf grinned. "War."

 _The past, about one week earlier..._

 **Location: Earth, USA, New York City**

New York City is a hotspot for the United States. Easily the biggest city and home to the world's only anthropomorhic hedgehog, all of the people that lived there or visiting seemed normal.

Well, that would be the case if a man wearing a grey outfit wasnt there.

"Otacon, are you there?" Snake said into the codec.

No responce.

"Otacon, do you copy?"

Silence.

"Otacon, this is Snake. Do you copy?"

"Huh? Wha?" Otacon said from the other end. "Oh, yeah. What's your status?"

"I just arrived at this world." Snake looked around the city. "This place looks like New York."

"Well, I think you're in an alternate version of our world."

"The place looks nice."

"Snake, you're here for a reason."

"I know. Find the theif who stole the brainwashing chips."

"He's been detected to be last seeen in this world. Good luck!"

"Got it. Piece of cake."

"And Snake."

"Yes?"

"Try not ti destroy those things. They're really expensive."

"Acknoledged."

Snake signed off from the codec. "Where to start?"

Suddenly, out of cue, the ex-Smasher saw the strangest person ever, or rather anthrophomorhpic hedgehog.

"What the? Is that who I think it is?" Snake turned the codec back on. "Otacon. Is that the hedgehog from the Smash Bros?"

"You mean Sonic?" Otacon said. "That's impossible. Hold up." Snake could hear a keyboard from the other end. "Alright, here's what I have. That's NOT Sonic, but a different hedgehog named Alex Hedgehog Smith."

(How original.) "At least that explains why this one wears clothes."

"Alex comes from this world as a natural inhabitant, which is weird because he's the only one of his kind in this world."

"Anything about his origin?"

"It's classified and under extreme lockdown. If I were to try to view those files, it would immedietly trigger an alarm."

"Sounds like his origin contains something we shouldn't know."

"He could be able to help you out. Go talk to him a bit."

"Got it." After signing off from the codec, Snake started to stealthily follow Alex. He even went as far as planting a listening device ok the hedgehog without him noticing. Snake then activated the bug and listened in.

"I heard you say something about legendary treasure," he heard Alex say.

(Legendary treasure? Don't those only exist in storybooks?) Snake activated the codec once more. "Otacon. I have interesting news. This hedgehog is going after some kind of legendary treasure."

"And how does this have anything to do with the mission?"

"It's very likely that the site could be the location of our theif's hideout. The whole 'legendary treasure' thing is probably a rumor someone spread." Snake continued listening in on the conversation. "The place they're heading to is Egypt in three days."

"Alright then. How are you going to follow them?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Please tell me it is in no way related to a cardboard box."

 _Three days later..._

 **Location: Egypt**

"Hey Joe," Alex said.

Joe turned his head. "What is it?"

"Why is there a cardboard box in the trunk?"

Sure enough, next to the bag with their equipment, was a lone cardboard box.

"I think that was there from the beginning. It's probably empty."

"I guess you're right," Alex said as he turned back around.

 **Location: Entrance to Ancient Ruins**

"Snake, this is absolutely insane," Otacon said from the other end of the codec.

"Like I said, the success of this mission depends on how I use this cardboard box," Snake replied.

Otacon let out a sigh. "Whatever. Anyway, the coast is clear."

Snake came out from the cardboard box, got out of the trunk, and carefully placed the box back on the exact same place. "Alright, I'm going in." He was about to enter the ruins when suddenly..

"Snake, hide! Someone's coming from the ruins!"

The mercenary had just enough time to bury himself in the sand and give him enough space to breath and see what was happening. A little after, Snake saw that Joe person get back into the Jeep. Some time after that, Alex had exited too, though he was now wearing some kind of gauntlet.

(Guess there was a legendary treasure.) Snake switched on the codec. "Otacon, there was treasure in those ruins. This isn't the right place."

"Well, guess we better start back from square one and- Wait a minute, someone else is coming from those ruins!"

"Who?"

Before Snake had time to process the sentence, he saw Alex getting punched and being knocked back. He then saw Joe driving off with the Jeep, leaving Alex hopeless. With one little glance, Snake could easily identify the figure: Ganondorf.

"What the?! How did he get here!? Otacon are you seeing this?"

Silence.

"Damn it Otacon, talk to me!"

"Gwahahahahaha!"

"Huh?" Snake then made the mistake of getting out of the sand. After that, everything went black.

"Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Otacon screamed from his end, even though the codec was nowhere on Snake and nobody could hear the scream.

 **Location: ?**

"Uhhhhh..."

"Oh good, he's finally waking up," a person with a British accent said.

"What's...going on..." Snake started to slowly regain his vision.

"Look Snake, take it easy," a doctor that looked familiar told him.

"What the...Mario?"

"A common misconception. My name is Dr. Mario, and alternate version of Mario."

As Snake got up, he saw people that he hadn't seen in a over year. "Wait a minute, aren't you guys-"

"Some of the Super Smash Bros that you used to fight with," Ness said. "Yeah."

"Don't think I'm excited to see you," Falco said.

"Nice to see you too, birdbrain," Snake said.

"Seriously, learn my name!"

"I know your name. I just don't like you."

As he stood up, Snake saw that he was in a massive prison cell along with some Smashers he recognized. Said Smashers were Ness, Falco, Jigglypuff, and Toon Link. Dr. Mario the introduced him to Shulk, Duck Hunt, Pac Man, and Little Mac.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Snake said.

"Bowser just tossed you into here about four days ago," Shulk explained.

"Four days?! I've been out for four days!?" Snake also noticed something else. "Where's my gear?"

"They probably took it like they did with our stuff," Toon Link complained. "None of us even have our abilities anymore!"

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

Shulk began explaining everything to Snake. He told them about the raid, about how Ganondorf said something about a Smash Gauntlet, how he had stripped them of their Smash abilities, and how had captured them.

"Hmm, I see. You said the flat guy was also taken."

"Oh he was!" Pac Man said. "They took my good pal out of this cell just before you got here!"

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Little Mac said. Most of the Smashers in the cell facepalmed.

"Woof! Woof!" Duck Hunt barked.

"I can't even sing!" Jigglypuff complained. "Why can't I sing!?"

"My PSI is also gone too," Ness said.

"Oh please, be lucky you didn't lose a blaster and a reflector," Falco said.

Suddenly, a door opened from outside the cell. The person that entered was Ganondorf. "Ah Snake, I see you've woken up."

Snake's eyes started to fill with some rage. "What did you do to my gear?"

"You mean your codec? Not in this world."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're a smart guy. I'll let you figure it out."

"What do you want?" Ness said.

"I was just going to say that I'm giving you your abilities back."

"..." The captive Smashers were shocked and speechless.

"Seriously!?" Toon Link said with excitement.

"One hundred percent."

"I'll be able to sing again! Yay!" Jigglypuff was happily jumping around.

Ganondorf started to grin. "You'll be able to sing all you want. Just not at your own will."

There was dead silence.

"Wait, what?" Little Mac said.

Ganondorf snapped his fingers. Through the open door came a a group of...

"Aren't those Primids?" Snake asked.

"I thought the Subspace Army was defeated!" Ness said.

"Oh they were." The door to the cell opened. "Take these fools down to the brainwashing center. They are in desperate need of...reeducation."

As the Smashers were grabbed and taken from the room, the only things that could be heard were their cries for mercy.

 _The present, three days after recruiting Sonic_

 **Location: World of Trophies, Smash Mansion, Living Room**

"Cmon! Where is he?" Sonic said while sitting down on the couch.

"Just wait a little bit," Fox said. "You need to have some patience."

"That's not how I am!"

Within a day, Alex, Fox, and Sonic had formed their own little group of pals. The three had said that they would hang out today in the afternoon by watching a movie. Only problem was that Alex wasn't there yet.

Out of cue, Alex came into the room. He looked like he was tired.

"You okay?" Fox asked.

"Master Hand 'asked' me to fix the television screen in the Command Room. You tell me if I am."

"The guy made you fix a TV?" Sonic asked. "Why?"

"Remember when I said I was an engineer?"

"Remind me to introduce you to Tails sometime."

"Could we just watch a movie already?" Fox asked.

"Why not?" Alex said as he headed for the couch.

As soon as he sat down, an alarm went off. "Attention all Smashers in the building!" Master Hand's voice boomed through the intercom. "Report to the Command Room immediately!"

"Seriously!?" the three Smashers said in unison as they sighed and headed for the Command Room.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Smash Mansion**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 2), Fox (lvl 1), Lucario (lvl 1), Dark Pit (lvl 1), Sonic (lvl 3)**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Remember, next chapter will be the beginning of the first story arc. Don't forget to vote between Mario and Luigi: Dream Team or Kirby's Return to Dreamland by voting on my profile._


	7. Chapter 7

_With a victory of 2-1, Mario and Luigi: Dream Team is the first story arc!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Welcome to Pi'illo Island!**

 **Location: World of Trohpies, Smash Mansion, Command Room**

For about a minute, the alarm kept going. Once everyone got to the Command Room, Master Hand turned off the alarm.

"Is it really nessecary to make the alarm that loud?" Alex asked.

"You'd be surprised," Master Hand replied.

"So why'd the alarm go off in the first place?" Fox asked.

"It seems that Ganondorf has decided to act on a world." Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Just look at the screen to see which one!"

The Smashers looked at the screen to see what looked like a deep gap and some grass in front of it. In the grassy area was a green pipe.

"Wait a minute, is that the world I think it is?" Sonic asked.

Out from the pipe came two plumbers; one wearing red and the other wearing green. Following them were a floating thing in a red robe and a yellow floating ball with a star above it's head and shoes below it's body.

"That's right! You're going to Mario's universe!"

"Could you tell us the current situation there?" Lucario asked.

"They were going to take a vacation on Pi'illo Island (Alex: Why do I suddenly feel tired?) until Princess Peach got kidnapped...again."

Fox pulled out a pen and a notepad and added a tally mark.

"Now, before I send you to that world, I have something to say to all of you!"

"You mean the **Special Abilities and Upgrades**?" Lucario asked.

"I told you to stop reading my mind! Anyway, since Lucario spoiled the surprise, I'll tell you what they do. **Special Abilties are abilities unique to specific Smashers. Upgrades are improvements of the abilties a Smasher currently has.** "

"So what's the catch?" Dark Pit asked.

"Upgrades can be purchased at the Smash Shop, but I've hidden Special Abilities throughout the universes, so you have to look for them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Before Master Hand could finish, Dark Pit hit the hand with a really powerful attack, knocking him onto the floor.

"Owwwww..." Master Hand said in pain as he floated back up. "I feel like I got hit by Dark Pit's Electroshock Arm..."

"Because you were," the dark angel replied.

"Wait a minute, I thought you only bought the Silver Bow back!"

"I did."

"Then how-"

"Same way he got them back." Dark Pit pointed towards Sonic. "By fighting."

"Who!?"

"You."

Master Hand gave Dark Pit a look (somehow). "One of these days, you will have something terrible happen to you..."

 **Dark Pit can now use his Side Smash: Electroshock Arm!**

 **Dark Pit is now level 2!**

Master Hand then snapped his fingers, causing a portal to appear. "Just go to that world before something bad happens here. Oh by the way Fox, you won't be needing that multiverse device anymore. I added one into the DSSG last night when you were all sleeping.

"This all sounds WAY too convenient," Fox commented.

Alex was confused from the statement. "How did he-"

"Don't question my methods! You'll give yourself a headache thinking about it! Now go!" The five Smashers walked through the portal to head to Mario's universe.

 **Location: Pi'illo Island, Entrance to Mushrise Park**

In front of the green pipe, a votex opened up, and out stepped the Smashers.

"This must be the place," Lucario noted.

"Dang, those plumber really know how to take vacations," Sonic said as he looked around.

"Why can't we live here?" Alex added.

Pi'illo Island was a great place to see in person. From their perspective, they could see a castle and a mountain in the distance.

"Wait a minute, where are the pillows?"

"What are you talking?" Fox asked.

"This place is LITERALLY called Pillow Island, and I haven't even seen a single pillow."

"It's prononced Pi'illo, not Pillow. Also, WE JUST GOT HERE."

"That explains it."

"Are you done sightseeing yet?" Dark Pit said. "We have a mission to accomplish."

(Killjoy.) Alex thought to himself.

"Must..resist..the urge..to explore.." Sonic muttered. "Aw, screw it." The hedgehog then dashed off without anyone noticing.

"Come on, let's get going," Fox said as the Smashers walked into the park.

 **Location: Mushrise Park**

"That...was weird," Alex said.

"Did a guy in a clam shaped shop just try to sell stuff to me?" Fox asked.

"Why are most of the people here block like?" Lucario added.

"I think the better question is where the hell is Sonic?" Dark Pit noted.

On cue, Sonic appeared back with the group in a flash. "Man, this island is way past cool!"

"Where were you?" Fox asked.

"Running around the island! I scaled a mountain, checked out some town, relaxed on a beach, ran through a castle, ran through a desert, and ran to the top of a tree in some cool looking forest!"

"So basically, you took a lap around the entire island?"

"Pretty much."

Alex let out a yawn. "Boy, I kind of feel a little tired today. I'm going to look for a pillow to sleep on."

"It's Pi'illo Island, not Pillow Island!" Fox corrected. By the time he said this, Alex had wandered off. "And he's already gone."

"This just gave me an idea," Lucario said. "The four of us should split up and look for the Mario Bros. We'll be in two groups of two."

"Already a step ahead of you," Dark Pit said as he was followed by Lucario.

"So what should we do?" Fox asked.

"Probably stop Alex from making a fool out of himself while he sleeps," Sonic responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I walked into his room yesterday and found out he sucks his thumb in his sleep."

"So this way?"

"Yep." The two ran in the same direction that Alex went towards."

 _Farther ahead of Fox and Sonic.._.

"So could we please borrow that pillow?" Mario asked.

There was a pause. "Oh I see how dis is," a brick like person with a propeller hat said. "You think you can just walk into my park and take my special pillow?"

"W-what?! No!" Luigi responded.

"It is for an urgent matter," Dreambert added.

"If you think you can dis special pillow away from me, then you must be-"

"FINALLY! A PILLOW!" a voice said from the behind the group.

Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Dreambert around to see someone running towards them. That someone was Alex. He pushed the bros out of the way and looked down at the pillow with a bright smile and opening up his arms.

"Hello dream world!" Alex said as he plopped down onto the hard grass that was his pillow...

...

Alex quickly realized that he was sleeping on the ground. When he looked up, he saw the brick guy running off with the pillow and jumped on flowers (you read that correctly) and landed on a higher point up.

"If you want dis pillow," he began, "ya gonna hafta take it from me!" The person then ran off.

"After him!" Starlow exclaimed.

The group of four were about to go chase him, until a certain hedgehog ran by.

"Alex, where are you?" Sonic asked while creating a very strong breeze unintentionally. Said breeze caused a certain windmill to start spinning too fast.

From the same area Sonic had entered from came Fox. "Wait up! I'm fast, but not that fast!"

"Sucks to be you! How about helping me look for Alex?"

"You literally passed him already! He's right here on the floor!"

Sure enough, Alex started to stand up from the floor, spitting out grass. "So much for a nap."

"A nap in which you were going to make a fool out of yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Mama mia!" Luigi said. "Two Sonics?!"

"You know these guys?" Starlow asked with shock.

"Well, two of them," Mario replied. "It's kind of a long story."

 _After some explanations..._

"Then I found the Smash Gauntlet in my world and now I joined the Smash Bros as a newcomer," Alex said.

"It's good to meet another newcomer!" Mario said as he shook Alex's hand. "I've seen so many join over the years!"

"So what're you guys doing here?" Sonic asked, pretending as if he didnt know.

"We came to this island to have a vacation. Unfortunetly, things got out of hand quickly. What abouty you guys?"

"Uh," Fox said. "Master Hand is giving us a vacation here as well! Thought we needed a break!"

"Fascinating," Dreambert remarked. He turned to face Alex. "I have one question. How do you know about the dream world?"

"What dream world?" Alex asked in confusion.

"We should probably explain what we're trying to do to them," Mario said.

And so the group explained their current situation to the Smashers.

 **Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Dreambert temporairly joined your team!**

 _Elsewhere in the park..._

Lucario and Dark Pit attempted to look around for clues only to find a dead end.

"Nothing here," Dark Pit said. "Let's head back."

"Agreed," Lucario added. "I have also learned from my aura that the others have found Mario and Luigi."

"Then that's where we're going." Unfortunetly, something was wrong. "Why aren't you moving?"

"Because I've detected a Primid heading our way."

Dark Pit seperated his Silver Bow into two blades while Lucario readied his fists. Unfortunetly, that couldn't help him from the Primid that was about to tackle the Aura Pokèmon frok behind...

At least that would have been the case if Lucario couldn't use the aura. He was able ti react quickly enough to put all of his energy in to being able to attempt Double Team. Luckily, the counter worked, and the Primid dissapeered into Shadow Bugs.

"It seems I have been able to succesfully restore another one of my abilities," Lucario said.

 **Lucario can now use his Down Smash: Double Team!**

 **Lucario is now level 2!**

"Now we know they're here," Dark Pit started," and they probably know that we're here as well."

"There is no time to lose," Lucario said. "We must warn the others before it's too late."

The two Smashers started running to the location of the rest of the group. Had Lucario concentrate his aura for a little longer, he would have detected the six malevolent auras miles away that were closing in on the island.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Mushrise Park**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 2), Mario, Luigi, Fox (lvl 1), Lucario (lvl 2), Dark Pit (lvl 2), Sonic (lvl 3), Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

 _A poll has been added onto my profile. This poll has to do with something that will occur later in the story. The poll's closing date is yet to be decided._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Hunt for Boss Brickle**

 **Location: Pi'illo Island, Mushrise Park**

Fox walked back to the group after getting some information from another brick like person.

"So what'd you learn?" Alex asked.

"Not much," Fox replied. "I learned that the guy we need to chase is called Brickle and that he runs this park."

"At least we know who we're looking for now," Mario said.

"You know," Starlow began, "we could be chasing after him right now if SOMEBODY hadn't caused a breeze so strong that damaged the windmill, stopped the fountain, and caused to flowers to somehow destrout!"

"Sheesh! I already said I'm sorry!" Sonic said. "Besides, all we have to do is get those feathers and we're good!"

"So much for having our lives easy," Fox muttered.

"Nothing to worry about!" Alex said with optimism. "This shouldn't be too hard!"

"Let's split up," Mario suggested. "Sonic, Dreambert, Luigi, and I will go for the feather on top of that rock, while Alex, Starlow, and Fox head for the other one."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sonic said while giving a thumbs up. "Let's do it!"

 _A few minutes later..._

"What...the heck..." Sonic said as his jaw dropped open.

The past few minute had been some of the weirdest of his life. He had seen Luigi sleeping on a pillow like stone, causing a portal to appear above the plumbers head, resulting in Mario and Dreambert heading into the portal. Shortly after that, the two came out from the portal, Luigi woke up, the stone turned into a Pi'illo that helped them onto a much higher point.

(I think I've been drugged.) Sonic thought in his head.

"I-is something wrong?" Luigi asked.

"Uh, everything that just happened!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"The portal that appears above your head!"

"There's a portal above my head?"

"When you sleep, yes!"

"I can see why you could find all this a little weird," Dreambert said. "It could be because you're not native to this world."

"You have a point."

"Hey guys, look!" Mario said while pointing heading of them.

In front of the group were two hammers. Mario and Luigi walked towards the hammers and picked them up.

"Hey, you found my hammers!" Suddenly, another brick like person walked up to the group. "I was looking for those everywhere!"

"T-take your hammers back! W-we're sorry for touching them!" Luigi said as the plumbers gave back the hammers."

There was a little pause. "You know what, I'll let you keep the hammers!" The plumbers were than given the hammers back. "Besides, I already ordered new ones. Just, please don't tell the boss about this." He then walked off.

"Sweet! Free hammers!" Sonic said.

"Perhaps they can be used to break the boulders," Dreambert suggested.

The bros tried it out in a nearby boulder, which worked. The group then broke the other boulder and got the first feather.

 _With the other group..._

"Fox, you really don't have to prove anything," Alex said.

"I'm not trying to do that!" Fox replied.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

For the past few minutes, Alex and Starlow had watched Fox try to destroy a boulder by using Fox Illusion. Since this was one of the moves he hadn't recovered yet, Fox was having a difficult time.

"Is he usually like this?" Starlow asked.

"I wouldn't know," Aldx replied. "I haven't known him for that long." He then faced towards Fox. "Look, just let me destroy the thing with a Fire Throw. As of right now, you're not getting any-"

Suddenly, Fox used the technique and shattered the boulder. The vulpine felt a sense of accomplishment...

 **Fox can now use his Side Smash: Fox Illusion!**

 **Fox is now level 2!**

...and a massive amount of pain in his head.

"OWWWWW!"

"Told you," Alex said as he walked into the newly opened area.

"Hey look, the feather!" Starlow said. Sure enough, on the ground, was the feather. "Now we can fix the windmill!"

The three headed over to the windmill where the other group was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," Sonic said. "What took you so long?"

"Ask Fox," Alex replied as he others saw Fox clutching his head in pain.

"So what do we do know?" Starlow asked.

"Oh that's easy!" a voice said. The group turned to the right to acknowledge yet another block like person. "Just give me the feathers so I can fix the windmill!"

"How long have you been there?" Sonic asked.

"The whole time."

"..." The entire group was speechless.

"...Well then," Alex said as he pulled out one of the feathers. "Here you go." The other feather was given to the brick like person by Mario.

"Alright, here I go!"

 _Two minutes later..._

"And we're done with that," Mario said as the fountain started working again and the flowers sprouted.

The group was about to head in the same direction that Brickle went when the group saw Lucario and Dark Pit coming into their range of sight.

"I was wondering where they went," Alex said.

"Y-you guys brought Dark Pit here too?!" Luigi asked.

"Shockingly yes," Fox replied as he countinued to clutch his head.

"There you are," Lucario said as the two approached. "What have we missed?"

"Not much," Sonic replied.

"We're chasing some guy named Brickle that has something we need," Mario added.

"So what did you guys find?" Alex asked.

"We found some weird enemies that we don't think come from this island," Dark Pit replied. As soon as he said weird enemies, the other three Smashers knew exactly what enemies they were talking about. "We should expect more up ahead."

"Well, thanks for telling us," Fox said, realizing what they were doing and played along with their act.

"Don't mention it," Dark Pit said.

"Well not that we're all in one group, we should head for that Brickle guy," Alex suggested. The others in the group agreeded as they headed in the same direction as Brickle.

 _Some time later..._

"Has Brickle passed through here recently?" Mario asked another block like person. (Alex: Seriously?! How many are on this island!?)

"He did," the person responded, "but I can't let you pass right now."

"Aw come on!" Sonic complained.

"Look, I'm sorry, but due to those monsters up ahead, letting you guys pass would be a liability."

"Oh please!" Starlow chimed in. "These guys eat monsters for breakfast!"

The block person looked at the group for a bit. "Well, the red and green guys look like they can handle it." He then faced the Smashers. "You guys, on the other end, look like a rag tag group. I can't let you pass."

"WHAT!?" the Smashers exclaimed angrily.

"Well, unless you have some kind of special attack."

"Wait, that's it!" Alex said. "We need to find a Special Ability around here!"

"Maybe the DSSG has something that can help," Fox suggested.

"Good idea!" Alex opened up the DSSG to find a button labeled, "Special Ability Radar." (Why is everything the hand makes is really convenient?) Upon tapping this button, a map appeared on the top screen with some red dots. (Those red dots are probably the Special Abilities.)

"So where's the closest one?" Sonic asked.

Alex blinked his eyes several times to be sure he's seeing right. "Behind us."

The group was a little baffled. "How the heck is that even possible?" Sonic asked.

"HELLO!"

"AHHH!" The startled group turned around to find a Toad behind them.

"Sorry for startling you!" Toad said. "I just wanted to say thanks again for saving me back there!"

"No problem!" Sonic said in a cocky fashion.

"H-how long have you been here?" Luigi asked.

"Well I got here when you mentioned something about Special Abilities or something like that."

"Have you seen any around here?" Alex asked.

"Well, all I found was this." Toad pulled out a golden bracelet with a red gem on it. Sonic's eyes (or eye) immediately widened. "Is this one of those things?"

"YES! YES IT IS!" Sonic quickly said.

"You recognize that piece of junk?" Dark Pit asked.

"That is not a piece of junk! It's a **Flame Ring**!" He then turned back to Toad. "Thank you so much so finding what we need!"

"No problem!" Toad said happily! "See you later!" As Toad walked off, Sonic put the Flame Ring on his left wrist.

 **Sonic can now use the Special Ability: Flame Ring!**

 _A golden bracelet with a red gem. Allows Sonic to do a fiery somersault._

 **Sonic is now level 4!**

"So what does it do?" Alex asked.

"You'll see,"

"Maybe you could show us a demonstration on one of those monsters," Dreambert said.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Suddenly, one of the 'monsters' heading towards the group.

"I think I found my demonstration!" Sonic did a fiery somersault into the 'monster,' causing an innocent KO. The hedgehog turned to the block person. "That good enough?"

"Of course it is!" He then stepped aside. "You guys are all allowed to pass!"

"Now we can countinue onward!" Starlow said positively. The group did just that.

 **Location: Zeekeeper Fountain**

"There he is!" Fox exclaimed while pointing to top of the fountain.

The group had approached the fountain to see Brickle on top of it. How he got up there is unknown.

"Well, you guys actually made it," Brickle said. He then pulled out the pillow. "You must really want dis pillow then, no?"

"Just hand over the pillow!" Alex exclaimed.

"You hafta catch me if you want dis pillow!" Brickle put the pillow away. "Now, I have work to get back to." He then stood on an edge. "If I just.."

Suddenly, Brickle slipped on something and got stuck in the fountain. Some of the Smashers (namely Alex, Sonic, and Fox) couldn't help but chuckle when they saw this.

"...HELP ME! I CAN'T GET OUT! I'M STUCK!"

"I say we leave him," Dark Pit suggested. "He got himself in there, he'll have to find his own way out of it."

"But he has something we need," Lucario said. "I suggest we free him."

In the end, the group decided to free him.

"So how do we get him out?" Alex asked.

"Maybe we could try increasing the water pressure," Mario suggested.

"I like the way you think," Sonic said.

Starlow flew over to a nearby pipe. "This should take us into the sewers. Let's head there and raise the water pressure!"

 **Location: The Sewers**

"GET THREE 0s TO RAISE THE WATER PRESSURE!"

As Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Dreambert were raising the water pressure, the Smashers were looking for the Special Ability that was apparently in the Sewers as well.

"Find anything yet?" Sonic asked.

"Nope," Alex replied.

"Nothing here," Fox added.

"Same here," Dark Pit responded.

"I think I found something," Lucario said.

The Smashers headed over to Lucario's location. The Aura Pokémon pulled out a sphere with the word **Heal** on it.

"Could I see that?" Alex asked. Lucario gave the sphere to Alex, which for some reason caused said sphere to disappear. Once that happened, the Smash Gauntlet glowed for a few seconds.

 **Alex can now use the Special Ability: Heal!**

 _Restores 25% of another party members health. Can't be used on Alex and only works on one person at a time._

"I..guess it's mine," Alex said.

"There we go!" Mario said as he walked back to the Smashers. "The pressure has been increased!"

"L-let's head back up," Luigi said. "T-this place gives me the c-creeps."

"I bet that Brickle guy isn't stuck anymore!" Sonic added.

 **Location: Zeekeeper Fountain**

It was a full minute before Brickle hit the ground.

"T-the fountain," Brickle said in horror as he stood up.

"It was the only way," Starlow said.

"Aw, no problem! I already ordered a new one!"

"So you're not mad?" Alex asked.

"Of course not! I'm glad you got me out of dat fountain." He then pulled out the pillow. "By the way, what's so special about dis pillow anyway?"

"It's not just a pillow!" Starlow exclaimed.

"It is in fact Eldream the Pi'illo," Dreambert added.

"Eldream the Pi'illo?!" There was a pause. "Who's dat?" Mario and Luigi let out a sigh.

Brickle put the pillow away and jumped on the flowers to reach the small hill. "It doesn't matter. You can use dis pillow in the maintenance hut. Come by when your ready." He then walked off.

"Finally!" Sonic said in relief.

"That guy was starting to get on my nerves," Alex added.

"There is no time to waste," Dreambert said. "We must head for this maintenance hut at once."

"I agree," Lucario said. When the Smashers got to the ledge they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Fox asked while readying his blaster.

"It came from this way!" Mario exclaimed. "Hurry!"

The group then headed in the direction of the scream to assist in whatever way they could.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your progress?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Mushrise Park**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 3), Mario, Luigi, Fox (lvl 2), Lucario (lvl 2), Dark Pit (lvl 2), Sonic (lvl 4), Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

 _PSA: Do you have a story that has an OC, hero or villain, and need a way to help people notice it? No worries! Send a PM to Gancena for a chance to be in the OCs United! community group. You could also PM me to be part of the OC Lobby community group. Also remember to vote on my profile for the saga you want appearing in this story!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Diving into the Dream World**

 **Location: Pi'illo Island, Mushrise Park, Maintanience Hut**

"D-do we have to fight this thing?" Luigi asked while shivering.

"M-maybe it just wants to talk," Alex suggested.

How wrong he was. The machine, known as Grobot, began charging at the group.

"Or it wants to take us down," Fox said.

The Smashers readied their weapons and fists. Mario and Luigi did the same. Alex was-

"Wait a sec, where's Alex?" Sonic asked as they began fighting.

"Psst! Over here!" The group turned around to see Alex hiding in a bush. "Don't worry! I'll help from a range!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Starlow said. "Even Luigi's fighting that robot! You should help out too!"

"N-no thanks! I'll be fine helping out from afar!"

Starlow let out a sigh and went back to the group. "I don't think Alex is going to be helping much in this fight."

"Figures," Dark Pit muttered while firing the Silver Bow at Grobot.

"Don't worry about Alex," Fox said. "I'll try to convince him to join in!"

"We'll hold this machine off while you attempt to do that," Lucario said while using Force Palms.

"Alex get out from the bush."

"Alex isn't here right now!" the bush replied. "Please leave a message after the beep!"

"I'm not stupid. I know you're behind that bush."

"No I'm not!"

"I can see your quills sticking out."

"No you can't! You're hallucinating!"

Fox let out a sigh and dragged Alex out from the bush. "Just help us and quit being a coward."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Fine." Alex charged up a Fire Throw and used it on Grobot. "There, I helped. Can I please go back to the bush and play the support role? I liked that bush!"

Unfortunetly, the attack only managed to make Grobot. The machine charged at Alex, flattening him like pancake...

...or that would be the case if Alex hadn't used his rocket shoes to preform a Rocket Jump.

"Thank god I have these things!" Alex happily stated.

"Now's our chance!" Lucario said. "Attack it now!"

All members of the group began attacking the machine. Even Alex was attacking it, but only because he was forced to.

"Let's send this hunk of junk to the scrapyard!" Sonic exclaimed as he preformed a Homing Attack.

Grobot started to have sparks coming out from it before causing a small explosion. All that remained was a puddle, which Sonic backed away from.

"Finally, we defeated that machine," Lucario said.

"Now we can rescue Eldream," Dreambert added.

"No! My clothes!" Alex complained. The group turned around to see Alex completly drenched in water. His clothes were soaked, his quills were soggy, his right arm had some sparks coming it and-

"What the?!" Sonic said with shock.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"Your right arm," Fox pointed out.

"What about it?" Alex finally looked at his arm and immediately had a sign of worry when he saw it. (Oh crap! Not now!)

"W-why is your arm doing that?" Luigi asked.

Alex hit his arm a few times until the sparks stopped. "Uh, doing what?" He then immediately put on a smile.

"Are you...hiding something?" Lucario asked.

"N-no! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Alex was definetly hiding something.

Dark Pit readied his Silver Bow and aimed it. "Spill."

"W-what?"

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to count down from five. That's how long you have to tell us your little secret."

"B-but I'm not hiding anything!"

"Five."

"I-is he going to shoot him?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know," Mario replied.

"Four."

"P-please don't do this!" Alex said. "W-we're pals, right?"

"Three."

Alex started to sweat a lot.

"Two."

"You don't have to force this upon him," Lucario said to Dark Pit.

"One."

Alex panicked a ton before finally spilling the beans. "I have a cybernetic arm, okay! Just don't hurt me!"

Dark Pit lowered his weapon. "Was that so hard?"

"Uh, yeah! Of course it was!"

"You have a cybernetic arm?" Fox asked.

Alec sighed. "No point in denying it."

"Let me guess," Sonic started. "You signed up for a top secret program that enhanced your body by giving you a cybernetic arm that increased your strength by a thousand fold."

"I wish!"

"Am I close?"

"Nowhere near."

"Then how did you get a cybernetic arm?"

"Could we just save this Eldream person already?" Alex made it very clear that he didn't want to talk about his arm.

As the Smashers headed towards the nearby bed, Brickle was sobbing near what remained of Grobot, muttering, "Why?" over and over again.

 **Location: Dreamy Mushrise Park**

Alex, Mario, Fox, Sonic, and Dreambert stepped into the dream world version of Mushrise Park. The others stayed behind in the real world, as Luigi needed to sleep in order for the portal to open, Starlow was keeping watch on Luigi, and Lucario and Dark Pit decided to stay behind in case something happened.

"So this is the dream world," Alex said.

"It looks...weird," Sonic added.

"Well, this is the dream world," Mario replied. "It's not supposed to be normal."

"Point taken," Fox said.

"The nightmare chunk imprisoning Eldream isn't far from here," Dreambert noted.

"Let's go free that Pi'illo!" Luigi added with enthusiasm.

"Right on, Luigi!" Alex added.

"..." There was complete silence among the Smashers.

"W-what's Luigi doing here?" Alex panicked.

"I thought the dude was asleep in the real world!" Sonic added.

"He is," Mario replied.

"Then why is he here right now!?" Fox asked.

"Because this is how Luigi sees himself in the dream world."

It took the Smashers a minute to process the thought.

"I'm done," Fox stated. "I don't know either Mario nor Luigi anymore. This is all too insane for me."

Alex, being the nice person he is, stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, alternate Luigi!"

"You too," Luigi said as they shook hands. "But please, call me Dreamy Luigi."

 **Dreamy Luigi temporarily joined your team!**

"Man, this is so cool!" Sonic said. "With Dreamy Luigi helping us, this will be a piece of cake!"

 _A few minutes later..._

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BUNNY!" Fox yelled.

"Why did you have to say this would be easy?" Alex asked.

"Why are you blaming this on me?" Sonic replied.

"We need to focus!" Mario exclaimed. "It's getting away!"

The group had spent time chasing a bunny around Dreamy Mushrise Park for some time now. The bunny was faster than all of them (somehow) and carried the chunk that contained Eldream.

"We almost got him!" Alex said. "Just a little-"

Unfortuetly, Dreamy Luigi (who was on front of the group) tripped on something, which caused the others to trip on him.

"Aw come on!" Sonic complained.

"S-Sorry," Dream Luigi said.

The bunny hopped away from the group and started to go higher up. Eventually, it managed to reach the clouds...and then walked on the clouds. (Remember, it's the dream world. Anything goes.)

"Well, damnit," Fox cursed as he brushed himself off. "How are we going to get up there?"

"Coming through!" The voice belonged to none other the dream world version of Boss Brickle, whom the group had encountered a little earlier. He was also trying to catch the bunny, but only so it could be a mascot for his 'park.' Brickle's method were a little...questionable. He was dressing up as a bunny to attempt to draw the animal near, but to no avail.

"I definetly prefer the real world version of this weirdo," Sonic muttered.

Dreambert floated ahead of the group to a tree. "Perhaps we can use this."

"Good luck with th-" Before Sonic could finish the though, he was Dreamy Luigi do something really unexplainable that made the tree look like his face.

"..." The Smashers just stood there, trying comprehend what they saw.

"Well, it's our only shot at getting up there," Alex said, breaking the ice.

"Can't you just use your rocket shoes to get up there?" Fox asked.

"Too high up."

Fox let out a sigh. "Let's just...get on the tree."

 _Sometime after that..._

When Dreamy Luigi had merged with the tree, the Smashers weren't expecting to be flung into the air. Alex had some scrapes on his left arm (and obviously none on his right arm), Fox had scrapes on his head, and Sonic had scrapes all over his body. Fortunetly, it was all worth, because they finally cornered the bunny.

"So how are we going to catch it," Alex asked.

"I-I say we charge at it," Dreamy Luigi suggested.

"We've been doing that!" Fox yelled. "How about we just have Mario tip toe up to it."

"That could work," Mario replied. "Wish me luck!"

The plumber slowly tip toes over to the bunny. In time, he got closer, and closer, and closer enough to catch. Sadly, the bunny caught on with what was happening and rushed away from the group yet again.

"Seriously?!" Sonic yelled. "This is taking forever!"

"I don't think we need to chase that bunny anymore," Dreambert said.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked. The group looked where the bunny previously was to see that it had dropped the nightmare chunk there when it ran away. The five began jumping in excitement.

"All that's left is to break this stone and head for Dream's Deep!" Mario said.

Before that could happen, they saw the dreamy version of Brickle yet again, only this time he looked even more ridiculous. Instead of dressing up as a bunny, he was dressed up as a carot. "Have any of you seen dat bunny?"

They all shook their heads.

"Thanks!" He then burrowed into the clouds and created a gap that lead back to the ground.

"Are you sure I'm not on LSD right now?" Alex asked.

"I really don't know," Fox replied as the group jumped down through the gap.

 _Back on the ground..._

"So let me guess this straight," Sonic started. "This bunny belongs to you and the only reason it carried around that nightmare chunk was to protect you and avoided us at all costs, even though we CLEARLY HAD THE PRINCE OF YOUR PEOPLE WITH US, SOMEONE THAT BUNNY SHOULD HAVE RECOGNIZED!"

"My, aren't you a smart one!" Eldream stated.

Sonic's eye started to twitch.

"Anyway," Dreambert began, "we need to find a way into Dream's Deep."

"That ain't a problem!" Eldream hopped onto his bunny. "Be right back!" The two the began drilling into the ground. About five seconds later, there was a small gap in the ground and the duo rose back to the surface. "Done! One passage to Dream's Deep up ahead!"

"Everything is starting to sound and look WAY too convenient," Alex noted.

"Then again, this is the dream world," Fox added. "By the way, about your cybernetic arm-"

"DIBS ON GOING THROUGH FIRST!" Alex immediately dived into the gap before anyone else had the chance.

"He must REALLY not want to talk about his arm," Sonic pointed out.

"You don't say," Fox responded sarcastically. Deciding it was their only option, the rest of the group dived into the passage that lead to Dream's Deep.

 **Location: Pi'illo Island, Mushrise Park, Maintenance Hut**

"You don't look very elite," Dark Pit said.

"W-We are to!" Private Goomp responded.

While the Smashers in the dream world dealt with things that almost made them go insane, Dark Pit and Lucario had to put up with the Elitr Trio and Kamek.

"They're not worth it," Lucario said to Dark Pit. "Leave them be."

"Hey!" Corporal Paraplank said. "We could take you both on at once!"

"You could try."

"Enough!" Kamek shouted. "Do not talk to these weaklings! Our orders are to wait for Lord Bowser, who should be here right about-"

Sure enough, Bowser landed right where the four minions were, sending each of them in a different direction. The first thing he saw was Starlow. "YOU AGAIN?!"

"What do you want?" Starlow replied with a bored tone.

"Shut up!" Bowser yelled. "First off, I'm here to punch whoever stole the princess in the face, and then kidnap her! Secondly, I'm here to get rid of that moron with the Smash Gauntlet that Ganondorf told me was here!"

"Then you wasted your time," Lucario said as he went into a fighting stance.

Bowser looked to his right to notice the two Smashers. "Alright, where is he!? You better tell me or I'll punch your face in!"

"Like we'd tell you," Dark Pit replied.

"Oh really?" The Koopa King turned around to see the dream portal above Luigi's head. "I bet he's in there! So long suckers!" Bowser jumped through the dream portal.

"Hurry!" Lucario yelled. "We have to get through that portal before-"

Before Lucario could finish the thought, a figure jumped in front of the bed, blocking their path. The figure just so happened to be another Smasher.

"Shulk?" Lucario wondered aloud.

"How did he get here?" Dark Pit asked. "I thought Ganondorf captured him."

"He did get captured." Lucario turned to Shulk. "Did you escape?"

"..." There was no answer. The only thing Shulk did was ready the Monado for battle.

"Lucario," Dark Pit warned.

"Something's wrong," the Aura Pokémon replied. "Something's very, very wrong."

Before they had time to react, Shulk swing the Monado at the two.

Lucario came to a sudden realization of what was happening. Shulk had been brainwashed by the enemy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Dream's Deep/Mushrise Park**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 3), Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Fox (lvl 2), Sonic (lvl 4), Dreambert/Lucario (lvl 2), Dark Pit (lvl 2), Starlow**

* * *

 _Remember, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the saga you want appearing in this story._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Double Trouble**

 **Location: Dream's Deep**

"What," Alex said.

"The," Fox added.

"Heck," Sonic finished.

"I have to level with you guys on this one," Mario chimed in. "I have no idea what's going on."

When the group arived in Dream's Deep, they realized that Dreamy Luigi wasn't with them anymore, only to find a bunch of Luigi outlines and creepy Luigi faces in the background. Speaking of the background, the enitre thing was purple and had some really weird things floating around that can't be described.

"I'm definetly on LSD," Alex muttered.

"Let's just...keep going," Sonic said.

"To avoid any more weirdness, the group decided to keep on walking. As they walked, Fox noticed that Alex was looking a little glum.

"Everything alright?" Fox asked.

Alex gave a nod. "Couldn't be better."

(Okay, something's definetly bothering him.) "Just tell me what's wrong."

"What makes you think something's wrong with me?"

"The way your acting."

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Is it about your cybernetic arm?"

"Fox, I really dont want to talk about my arm."

"Could you just tell me why you have on-"

"I said I DON'T want to talk about it."

(He's not going to say anything.) "Fine. Talk to you later." The vulpine walked over to Sonic.

"Not saying anything?" Sonic asked.

"Nope."

"Don't sweat it. Just ask him again when he feels better."

"I can't believe you actually came up with a good idea just now."

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"Big bro..." a voice said.

Everyone in the group came to a halt. "Did you hear that?" Dreambert asked.

Everyone slowly nodded.

"Big bro..." the voice repeated.

"There it is again!" Sonic said.

"We're here for you..." the voice said. Then out from above them, Dreamy Luigi came floating down.

"Did he just," Alex began. Everyone else was completly speechless.

"What?" Dreamy Luigi asked, completly oblivious as to why everyone was acting a bit weird.

"Nothing," Mario replied. "Nothing at all." The group countinued walking ahead, oblivious to the danger ahead.

 **Location: Pi'illo Island, Mushrise Park, Maintenance Hut**

In the real world, Lucario and Dark Pit had their hands full dealing with a brainwashed Shulk. Everyone else except Starlow and the sleeping Luigi had left the area for safety reasons.

"Stay back!" Lucario warned as he dodged several swings from the Monado.

"How the hell do we win this?" Dark Pit asked while firing his Silver Bow.

"Just hit him with something already!" Starlow yelled. "You're not even trying to hit him!"

The statement was true. Lucario and Dark Pit were making their attacks to barely scratch Shulk.

"Brainwashed or not, Shulk is still one of us, and normally good hearted," Lucario said. "We don't want to hurt him."

"There's got to be a way to take him down!" Dark Pit added.

Shulk began using Monafo Arts, starting with Buster.

"Avoid him at all costs!" Lucario warned Dark Pit.

Unfortunetly, the warning was too late. The blows dealt by the Monado were more powerful then before, and left small marks on the two of them.

The next ability he used was Speed. The Homs boy became to difficult to hit. By doing so, he was able to hit them from behind.

"Starlow!" Lucario called out. "I need you to see if there's anything making him like this!"

"Uh, okay!" Starlow replied. She then floated closely towards Shulk and from a safe distance, could see something out of place. "I think there's something on the back of his neck."

"Neck?" the two Smashers said at the same time. When they dodged his next attack, they saw that there was something on the back of his neck.

"That must be what's brainwashing him!" Dark Pit yelled as he tried to shoot the thing. Unfortunetly, Shulk knew exactly what they were doing. He quickly dodged and dealt several slashes to the angel.

(I'll maintain telepathy for safer communication.) Lucario thought the Dark Pit. (I need to you to distract him. Leave the object on his neck to me.)

(Got it.) Dark Pit thought back. "Hey you!" Shulk turned towards the angel. "You want some? Come and get it." The two charged at each other.

The clash was glorious. Each combatant tried to hit the other, but the attack was always blocked.

"That the best you got?" Dark Pit taunted. The brainwashed Smashers took this as a challenge and began to attack more frequently. Eventually, the two combatants started fighting in different areas of the park.

"That fight is really intense," Starlow commented.

"That is why it must be stopped before someone is harmed," Lucario said. He then turned to Starloe. "Do you happen to have any abilities?"

"Why yes I do!" Starlow happily answered. "Being a Star Sprite had advantages!"

"Do one of those abilities include being able to keep someone in place?"

 **Location: Entrance to Mushrise Park**

"Pathetic," Dark Pit taunted as he blocked another blow from the Monado. "Is that the best you can do?"

The Smasher answered the request by kicking Dark Pit in the chest, putting the angel right in front of a large gap.

(Lucario!) Dark Pit shouted in his head. (I need that help right about now!)

(Understood.) Lucario thought back. (Hold on for just one more minute.)

(Well hurry the hell up!) As Shulk walked closer to the dark angel, Dark Pit had an idea. "Do it. I dare you."

The punch came right into his gut. Through the pain, Dark Pit had to concentrate on order to use the power of flight to reach the other end of the bridge and avoid falling to his possible death.

 **Dark Pit can now use his Recovery Smash: Power of Flight!**

 **Dark Pit is now level 3!**

Dark Pit crossed his arms. "Beat that."

Shulk let out a small grunt. He proceeded to back up to prepare for the impossible jump when...

"NOW!"

Suddenly, the brainwashed Smasher found himself unable to move. If he could turn his head, he would see that Starlow was responsible for this. Alongside her was Lucario.

"Just do what you need to!" Starlow said. "I can't hold in down for very long!"

Lucario nodded. He walked up to Shulk, grabbed the thing in his neck, and pulled it out. After said action was preformed, Shulk fell onto the ground unconscious.

Dark Pit used the Power of Flight once again to cross the gap. "What the hell is that thing anyway?"

Lucario examined the object for a bit before throwing it into the gorge below. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Shulk's body started to stir. "Owwwwww..."

"Looks like he's finally waking up," Dark Pit noted.

"My...my head," Shulk said as he put his hand on his forehead. He then looked around to see his location. "Where am I?"

"On a place called Pi'illo Island," Lucario replied.

The heir to the Monado turned his head to see both Lucario and Dark Pit standing in front of him. "How did you two get here as well? And what was I doing?"

Lucario and Dark Pit looked at each other, realizing that this was definetly the real Shulk. "Come with us," Dark Pit said. "We'll tell you our side of the story."

 **Location: Dream's Deep**

"STOP MOVING AROUND AND LET ME BURN YOU!" Bowser yelled.

"No way, slowpoke!" Sonic taunted.

When the group had saved Peach, they had to deal with Bowser using the dream world power of Antasma. Luckily, Mario was using Dreamy Luigi's power. Unfortunetly, the Smashers had to rely on their natural abilities.

"Take that!" Bowser yelled as punched Fox in the gut. The vulpine didn't feel so good after that punch.

"Don't worry Fox!" Alex yelled. He then used Heal on the vulpine, causing Fox's body to glow for a brief moment. After the glow dissapeered, Fox felt more rejuvenated.

"Thank," Fox replied.

"Take that!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped on Bowser. The Koopa King was then hit by a bunch of Luiginoids on the head as well.

Sonic ran over to the Alex and Fox to regroup. "Man, this guy isn't so easy to beat now!"

"That's kind of because he's using powers granted to him by someone else," Fox said with a bored expression.

"And the only person that really does damage on him is Mario," Alex added. The Smashers then came to a realization. "Wait a second. Hey Mario!"

"Yeah?" Mario asked.

"We need you to distract Bowser and draw his attention!" Fox said.

"I understand!" Mario then headed towards Bowser.

"Finnaly, just an epic duel between me and you with those idiots in the way!" Bowser said. The two then begun fighting with fierceness.

"Well, he got him distracted," Sonic pointed out. "Now what?"

"Easy," Fox replied. "We sneak around from behind and attack him there for a final blow."

"I like it," Alex agreed, "but why can't I just use ranged attacks?"

"Because you'll end up cowering behind something in the end."

Alex let out a sigh. "Fine."

The group of Smashers then proceeded to carefully go behind Bowser. Luckily he was distracted by Mario.

"Hey, where did Sonic go?" Alex asked. The Blue Blur wasn't with the Smashers.

"Hey turtle breath!" Sonic called out.

(Oh no.) Fox thought.

Bowser stopped fighting Mario to look Sonic. "Hey! Get away from her! I need to kidnap her!"

Sonic had for some reason disagreed with the plan Fox had and decided to pick up an unconsious Peach.

"What are you doing?" Dreambert asked with worry.

"Don't worry about me," Sonic replied. He then have the Pi'illo prince a wink and then faced Bowser once more. "I'm sorry, does this belong to you?" he asked in a much more cocky and sarcastic tone.

"Let go of my future wife you rodent!" Bowser yelled angrily as he charged towards Sonic.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic then ran off at a speed slightly faster than Bows-

"Am I seeing this correctly?" Fox asked. "Is Sonic actually not running at his fastest?"

As insane as it may be, Sonic wasn't running at his best. He was running fast enough to not get trampled to death by Bowser, but not any faster than that.

"Is he supposed to be doing that right now?" Mario asked.

Fox was going to immediately answer no until he looked a bit longer. Sonic wasn't trying to get away; he wanted Bowser to chase him. "Yes."

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"Think about it," Fox pointed out. "Sonic's providing a distraction that gives us a window to attack."

"Oh."

"I know how to take him down!" In the blink of an eye, Dreamy Luigi popped up above Mario and then turned into a giant ball of Luiginoids. "Hop on!"

"Uh," Fox began. "This has got to be the most insane idea ever, but count me in."

"Nothing else has made sense today, so why the hell not," Alex added as he hopped onto the ball.

Back with Sonic, the hedgehog saw what the others were doing and let out a grin.

"What's the matter?" Bowser taunted. "Can't run as fast as you normally do?"

"Of course I can!" Sonic then ran at top speed and put the princess in a safe spot and then used the Flame Ring on Bowser's right leg. (Bowser: OWWWW! MY LEG!) "I'm just buying my friends some time!"

"Huh?" Bowser turned around too late, only to be squished by a giant Luiginoid ball. After he was ran over, the three hopped off, the ball dissapeered, and Dreamy Luigi appeared at their side.

"Cheaters!" Bowser complained.

(How is he still standing after THAT?) Alex wondered.

"That's it! If you're not fighting fair, then neither will I!" Bowser prepared to use his fire breath on them when...

"BACKSLASH!"

"OWWWW!" Bowser suddenly felt a lot of pain in his back.

"Next time, try shutting up," Dark Pit commented.

Sure enough, there was Lucario and Dark Pit standing behind Bowser. However, Shulk had somehow gotten into their group.

"How did Shulk get here?" Fox asked.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Shulk replied. "I'm just glad to see you guys alive." He then turned to Alex. "I don't think we've met before."

"I'm Alex. It's nice to meet you!"

"We can have introductions later," Lucario said. "Right now we have something else to deal with."

Bowser let out a grunt. "Oh heck no you didn't free this guy from his brainwashing! No more mister nice guy!" (Even though I never was mister nice guy in the first place!) The Koopa King then let out a powerful flame breath, roasting the group into their oblivion...

 **Location: Mushrise Park, Maintainance Hut**

"Are you done yet?" Alex asked.

"Just a little while longer," Shulk replied while twisting the wrench in his hand. "Your arm took quite a bit of damage from that fire."

The group had somehow managed to survive that last attack. Sadly, to their dismay, Bowser had fled back into the real world. The most shocking thing of all was that Peach wasn't kidnapped. When they got back to the real world, Alex realized that his cybernetic arm had been damaged and couldn't function properly, so Shulk had to make repairs in front of the others (which Alex found embarrassing due to the fact that he hated others knowing about his cybernetic arm).

"There we go." Shulk stepped back and closed the panel. "Try it now."

Alex moved his arm in several different ways without error. "I think it's fixed."

"I-I'm sorry about all of this," Luigi said as he looked down in depression. "I-if I hadn't fallen asleep at Pi'illo Castle earlier today, none of this whole have ever happened."

"It's not your fault," Mario said. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm just glad you guys are okay," Peach said.

"No sweat!" Sonic bragged. "It wasn't dangerous at all! Besides, you guys can finally join your vacation.

"No exactly," Dreambert chimed in. "Our top priority is to get to the Dream Stone before Bowser and Antasma."

"I guess we should get going," Mario said.

"Bye bye!" Luigi said.

"See you!" Starlow added!

"Best of luck in your travels," Dreambert said. The group of four then walked off to their next location.

 **Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Dreambert left your team.**

"I should probably head back to the castle before Toadsworth worries about me any more," Peach said. As she walked back towards Pi'illo Castle, she faced the Smashers quickly and said, "Good luck!"

"I guess we should head back to the mansion," Fox said.

"I agree," Shulk said. "And since you told me about what's going on, we look like we could use all the help we can get."

Alex realized how Shulk had said 'we' instead of 'you.' "Are you joining us?"

"I don't really have any other options now, right?"

 ** _NEWCOMER!_**

 **Shulk joined your team!**

Fox activated the device on his wrist to open up a portal. The group of six walked through, with the portal closing behind them.

 **MISSION COMPLETE!**

 **You got 5000 Smash Coins!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Smash Mansion**

 **Party Members: Alex (lvl 3), Fox (lvl 2), Lucario (lvl 2), Shulk (lvl 5), Dark Pit (lvl 3), Sonic (lvl 4)**

* * *

 _NOTICE: Are you a fan of this story? Do you want to see a somewhat AU story of this story? Then you're in luck! I have posted a new story titled The Genesis Strike, which will gain a new chapter whenever I find an opportunity to._

 _Also don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the saga you want appearing in this story. There are only four more story arcs left until the first saga, so be sure to vote while you still can!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Persistant Hedgehog**

 **Location: ?**

A door slided open, and Ganondorf walked into the room. The king of evil was greeted by a room full of computer monitors.

"I presume you are wondering about the status of Operation Genesis," a voice from the computers asked.

"That is always welcomed, Beta," Ganondorf said, "but that isn't why I'm here."

Beta is an hyper advanced AI fragment, being half of an original. It had been Ganondorf's most trusted ally since the beginning, and persuaded Ganondorf into turning on the Smash Bros. However, no matter how much of Ganondorf's trust he could obtain, Beta refused to reveal anything about it's origin.

"What do you need?" Beta asked.

"A location," Ganondorf replied. "Bowser failed to take down the Mario Bros at Pi'illo Island due to the interfierence of the Super Smash Bros. I need a universe to attack next."

"Very well. Give me a few days."

"You can't do that any faster?"

"Multitasking is difficult, especially for an AI."

"I thought you were advanced."

"I am, but you also know that I'm half of an AI. Have some patience."

Ganondorf crossed his arms. "I will." He then stormed out of the room.

Beta then focussed back onto it's work, recalling someone else it had despised. (Just you wait Alpha.) it thought. (Soon, I will show everyone just how much better I am than you. I will be complete, and I will erase you.)

 **Location: World of Trophies, Smash Mansion, Command Room**

"We're home!" Alex said in an enthusiastic mood.

"I see you came back in one piece," Master Hand noted. "You even got Shulk to rejoin us."

"It's great to be back," Shulk said."

"Not only that, but we also have an idea of what happened to the other captove Smashers."

"What do you mean?" Lucario said.

"Well, they're probably brainwashed like Shulk was."

The six Smashers were confused for a bit. "How the heck do you know about that?" Sonic asked.

"Simple." Master Hand pointed towards the screen. "That screen shows everything you're doing in a world. In other worlds, I'm watching your every move when you go on a mission."

Alex's eye started to twitch. "Let me get this straight. You made me fix that screen for an hour just so you stalk us when we go on missions."

"Pretty much."

Right there and then, Alec would have tried to tackle Master Hand had Fox not grabbed his shirt.

"Just calm down!" Fox said to Alex.

"How can I calm down at a time like this!?" Alex yelled. "He knows about my arm now, something I like keeping PRIVATE!"

"Yeah, about your arm," Master Hand started, "I may or may not have created a Smash move that uses it."

When Alex heard this, he stormed out of the Command Room and up to the fourth floor. The Smashers heard a door slamming shut a little bit later.

Fox and Sonic gave Master Hand a look. "What?"

"And you wonder why most of us don't like talking to you," Fox muttered as he and Sonic headed for the fourth floor.

 **Location: 4th Floor Hallway**

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic said. "Could you come out of there now?"

"Go away!" Alex yelled. It was faint, but one could tell that he was crying a little.

"Just come out!" Fox responded. "We're here to help you out!"

"You're just saying that!"

"No I'm not!"

"Just leave me alone!"

 **Location: Alex's Room**

On the other side of the door was Alex's room. The entrance to the room had been shut and locked. Alex could be seen on his bed. His face was burrowed into his pillow.

Alex wasn't crying because of what Master Hand just did. It wasn't because he wanted to be alone. It had to do with the horrible truth behind his cybernetic arm.

 **Location: Dark Pit's Room**

(Lucky bastard.) Dark Pit thought as he closed the door behind him.

The dark angel didn't hate Alex; he was jealous of him. If that guy were to die at any given moment, people would miss him.

What would people do if Dark Pit died? Nothing.

Nobody would miss him. Nobody would probably even notice a difference.

 **Location: Library**

"I almost forgot how this room looked," Shulk said.

For the first time in a year, Shulk had stepped back into the library. This was the room he spent most of his time in this room during that first month.

Shulk placed the Monado down on a nearby table and went to look for a book to read. He passed by the fiction and non fiction sections before finally finding the history section. It didn't take long before Shulk found the book he had been reading before the raid. It was titled The Civilization of the Ancients.

Pages flipped until he found the chapter labeled, "The AI Era." Shulk began to read in his head.

 _Chapter 2: The AI Era_

 _In year 100, a meeting among the most respected members of the Ancients took place. While life was doing fine, they needed something that could manage certain tasks. They decided that the best solution to this problem was to construct a super advanced AI._

 _In year 101, the program was completed. Unfortunetly, it only lasted for ten seconds before shutting down. Apparently it had too many functions that were too advanced for a single AI. The Ancients had the program undergo fragmentation, a process that would divide one AI into two halfs._

 _In year 102, the process was completed. Each half, or fragment, were given the same functions, but with half the magnitude. Each fragment was also supplied with their own personality and name. Their names were Alpha and Beta. The two were responsible for many successful projects that occurred during the rest of the century._

(That's good enough for now.) Shulk though as he closed the book.

"Sup bookworm."

"Ah!" He turned to see Sonic standing at the door. "It's just you. Never thought you would ever step foot into this room."

"I did," Sonic said, "just now."

"Hilarious."

Sonic walked towards Shulk. "Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

"About?"

"The Ancients."

"They're the guys that made the Smash Gauntler, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Sonic was about to exit the room when he remembered why he originally entered the library in the first place. "Say, just out of curisosity, would you say you're somewhat introverted?"

"I guess," Shulk replied. "Why?"

"Well, I think Alex might be introverted just like you."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should talk with him sometime. You know, get to know him a bit."

"I'll think about it."

"Awesome!" Sonic opened the door. "See you later!"

 **Location: Roof**

On the roof of the mansion, Lucario could be seen meditating.

Every day during the Brawl era, he would head up to the roof to improve his aura. Lucario would meditate without moving for at least a half hour, sometimes more than that.

Meditating was something Lucario did since he was a Riolu. It kept his aura in check. It gave him peace.

At least it would have given him peace if a certain blue hedgehog hadn't shown up.

"What do you want?" Lucario asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Hey buddy!" Sonic said. "What makes you think I want to do something right now?"

"Do I need to remind you who you are?"

"Nevermind." Sonic looked at Lucario. "So whatcha doing?"

"Meditating."

"For what?"

"Multiple reasons."

"Sounds interesting," Sonic lied. He had actually came to the roof for a different reason. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't see why not."

The hedgehog stood next to the Pokémon and replicated his pose. He stood on one leg and put his hands together at his chest. "So what am I doing this for?"

"That depends," Lucario responded. "For me, I use meditating as a way to keep my aura in check."

"Okay." (Weirdo.) "Say, do you talk to many people here?"

"My only real friend here is Greninja, so no."

"Would you say you need more friends?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Can you please leave me along right now?"

"What if I don't want to leave you alone right now?"

Lucario turned his head towards Sonic. "You two options. You either get away from me, or else."

"Or else what?"

 _The next morning..._

 **Location: Kitchen**

"And then he punched me in the face," Sonic finished. He was holding an ice pack up to his right eye as he talked to Fox, who was sitting right next to him and drinking a cup of cofee.

"That sucks," Fox said as he took a sip of his cofee. "Why did you even talk to Lucario in the first place?"

"I was trying to see if he wanted to be Alex's friend."

Fox spit out the cofee that was in his mouth. "What!?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"You can't just go around asking people if they want to be someone else's friend!"

"I guess now would also be a bad time to mention that I also asked Shulk."

"Sonic!"

"You can't really blame me! We're the only friends Alex really has here!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should let him make friends ON HIS OWN?"

"I'm sorry, alright! But just you wait! Pretty soon, he'll be as social as me!"

"That's not a good comparison at all! You're too social!"

"There's no such thing as too social!"

Fox put his hand on his head. "Look, the point here is that there is no way your methods could possible work."

Out of cue, Alex and Shulk came walking into the room, engaged in a conversation.

"You like building stuff too?" Alex asked Shulk.

"On occasion," Shulk answered. "I prefer examining advanced technology. For example, I was at one time attempting to figure out the secrets behind the Monado."

"Sounds hard."

As the two countinued their conversation, Sonic gave Fox a look. "You were saying?"

Fox's mouth was wide open in disbelief. "Did you actually do something that works out in the end?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Absolutly nothing." Fox got up from the table and headed to another room in the mansion.

"Hey Sonic," Alex said. "You won't believe this."

"Shoot."

"Out of the blue, Shulk came up to me and started a conversation. I think I have a new friend!"

Sonic did a silent "Harah" in his head.

"Anyway, I'm going to check out the rest of the mansion. See you later!" As Alex walked off, Sonic had an expression of victory on his face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do you wish to save your game?**

 **Yes**

 **Saving...**

 **Location: Smash Mansion**

 **Party Members:** **Alex (lvl 3), Fox (lvl 2), Lucario (lvl 2), Shulk (lvl 5), Dark Pit (lvl 3), Sonic (lvl 4)**

* * *

 _I am not taking requests for story arcs! Just leave a review on the story arc you want appearing in the story._

 _Also don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the saga you want appearing in this story. There are only four more story arcs left until the first saga, so be sure to vote while you still can!_


End file.
